


Bunnies Bring People Together

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LingLong - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vet!Ling, Veterinary Clinic, a bit OOC, because why not, will add characters later - Freeform, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Ling was living a simple life as a well-liked veterinarian in Cadia City. But when his assistant finds a wounded bunny in the park, he finds out that life could become much better than he expected.
Relationships: Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> hey hiiiii
> 
> all this just came from my overwhelming need to see Ling as a vet hehe, which was an overwhelming need from january this year which i only picked up a month ago and now here it is~
> 
> enjoy i guess?~

Wanwan had seen the bunny first. They were taking a small walk after closing the pet shop for the day, on Wanwan's insistence, because Ling looked like he "needed some fresh air." And she had been correct, to some extent. Many people had come into the shop that day, and some owners had their pets checked. A relaxing walk through Cadia Park was exactly what he needed.

Then Wanwan saw what she claimed was a flash of white fur.

"Over there!" She exclaimed, and Ling had no choice but to follow. She was a good assistant, but sometimes, she was just too excited for her own good, like a cub exploring a wide grassland. She parted two bushes and showed Ling a beautiful white rabbit, looking up at them dolefully.

_This was not normal wild bunny behavior_ , Ling noted, as it didn't seem to be in a hurry to be away from them. In fact, it looked like it was used to being around people.

"Do you think it belongs to someone?" Wanwan asked as Ling crouched to examine the bunny closer. It sniffed at Ling's fingers but made no hostile movements against him. "I can see it's a girl... But it has no collar, or any identifying details..."

"Wrong! She has a single gray spot on its right ear," Ling smiled as he touched the bunny. The smile disappeared as he continued checking the bunny. "And she's wounded," He continued. "On the junction of the underbelly and right hind leg. We need to get her to the surgery."

"What, right now?" Wanwan pouted. "Ling, it's five thirty—“

"You're the one who found her, right?" Ling looked at his assistant, who nodded reluctantly. "Take responsibility. Besides, we're still in a position to help."

"Fine," Wanwan huffed.

"Go ahead and open up the shop. Start sterilizing the instruments."

"Aye aye captain," Wanwan broke into a light sprint back to their shop. Ling turned to the bunny once more. He was finally able to note that it was showing some signs of stress. It shivered slightly underneath Ling's touch, and when his fingers lingered near the injured area, it flinched.

"Don't worry, little one," He whispered to the rabbit. "We'll get you fixed up."

Gently, he gathered the furry critter into his arms and started the journey back to his shop.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling ran both a veterinary clinic and a pet shop in the community, which made him very popular among kids and adults alike. His stall had been painted a cheery blue and had a white and blue awning. He knocked on the white door and Wanwan immediately opened up for him, already in her surgical gown.

"Ready when you are," Wanwan said as they walked through the various cages of hamsters, cats, dogs, and other animals, as well as tanks holding various fishes, turtles, and insects.

"Great. Bring this little one into the examination table while I suit up myself," Ling transferred the bunny into Wanwan's arms, and then struggled into his own surgical attire. After making sure he had all the protective equipment on, he entered their small veterinary area, situated at the very back of the shop. It wasn't much, just an examination table, some cabinets and shelves holding both veterinary equipment and medicine, but Ling was proud of it. He was still able to give the care the animals needed anyways.

"Let's clean up the wound first, then we can administer the anesthetic," Ling said, and Wanwan followed his lead, holding the bunny still. Ling cleaned the wound with antiseptic, noting that the bunny's wound was actually a long, transverse scar, traveling the width of the rabbit's hind thigh.

"Administering anesthetic," he announced, as he used a syringe to inject the bunny. In a few minutes, the effect was already evident, as it no longer squirmed under Wanwan's touch, almost looking asleep. "Look at that wound," Ling pointed to the scar. "It must've gotten caught on something sharp, like wire. I don't think it hit any muscles or blood vessels though, so that's a relief. Underbelly skin is a lot looser than the other parts, so it makes sense to be easily snagged when the rabbit is stuck in sharp and poky places."

"So what's our plan of action here, doctor?" Wanwan was a lot more deferent when Ling was in veterinarian mode, which was gratifying.

"It'll just take a few stitches," Ling decided. "I've already cleaned the wound. Of course she'll need shots for tetanus. I've got some at the ready. Then she has to stay immobilized for some time, and we have to prevent her from trying to sniff or lick her wound..."

"Anyways, let's stitch her up first," Ling decided, preparing the surgical thread. He sheared a neat oblong around the wound and stitched the lips of the scar closed, finishing off with a clean knot. After disinfecting the area, administering the needed shots, and a final dusting of antibacterial powder, he was done. It only took two hours.

"Whoa! Look how late it’s gotten," Wanwan exclaimed as she peered outside. "And I'm exhausted too... At least this little bunny's okay," She patted the rabbit, which had fallen asleep.

Ling rummaged through their supplies until he found a cone to wrap around the bunny's neck. It was usually used for dogs, but he knew that bunny would need it unless they wanted the bunny to pick at her scar, which would lead to infection.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Wanwan asked.

"Hmmm... If she does belong to someone, it would be wrong to name her," Ling said. "But for now, we'll call her Tuzi."

"Bunny? Nice," Wanwan snickered. "Okay then, Tuzi. Will she be alright here, along with the other pets?"

"I don't think so," Ling decided. "One of us will have to watch over Tuzi here while she recovers. Meaning one of us will have to—“

"Take her home? Oh no," Wanwan pouted. "I want to, but Papa will most likely say no. We already have too many cats at home."

Ling chuckled. Wanwan was a cat person if he ever knew one—she already had five. "Okay then, it's a bit lonely at home anyways. At least Finch will have some company. Let's clean up."

In a few minutes they had the area cleaned, and the shop locked. Ling insisted on driving Wanwan home, since it was a lot later than their closing hours, and headed to his home on the other side of the city.

"It looks like it'll be you, me, and Finch this evening then. Little Tuzi," He rubbed the bunny on the back of its ear as it slept on a small bed Ling transferred to the passenger seat of his car. "Tomorrow, we'll put up a notice so that your owners can find you."

He started the car and the long drive back home. Finch was probably bored to death.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

"Where did she go?" A little girl sniffled as she scurried around the park, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. "What if someone took her? What if she's hurt?"

"Don't worry," A young man, probably the child's older brother, hugged the distressed girl. "We'll find her. Tomorrow, we'll ask around the area. Maybe the pet shop took her in! That'll make her easier to find, right?"

"...Right." The little girl wiped her nose."

"See? We're halfway to finding her. So cheer up, my moon."

"Yes, _gege_."


	2. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling becomes an accidental matchmaker. He and Wanwan meet Tuzi’s real owner, Chang’e—and her elder brother, Zilong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reediting my own writing from only a few months ago and already i _cringe_
> 
> but the reception for this fic was surprisingly positive! thank you for all the support~ i wish i could update twice a week but what with college and all that i can't ;_; still, i will be consistently posting once a week, so pls anticipate~~
> 
> (also i sprinkled some aluya in there because past apple was an aluya sIMP-)

Ling rubbed his eyes, trying to ward off the grogginess he felt as Wanwan scurried about opening shop. An impish smile graced her lips whenever she looked back at her boss, who was busy with some documents at the cash register.

"Long night?"

"Very," Ling said. He closed the shop's logbook. "I kept waking up to check on Tuzi, and Finch was making this racket. The bird's not used to extra occupants in the house." Finch was Ling's blue budgie.

"Well, it won't be long now. I've posted an inquiry on the community Facebook page and left a message at the community clubhouse, like you instructed." Wanwan added some fish food into a tank. "If you want actual signs printed, just say the word.”

“Thank you,” Ling said gratefully. “You’re too good at this,”

“Hey, it’s why you hired me, right?” Wanwan winked. “Where is Tuzi anyway?”

“At the back, sleeping,” Ling replied, turning his attention to some receipts. “I’ll have to transfer her out front later, so that we can ask people whether they know her—and of course so that we can observe her better. But finish cleaning up first. Can’t let Tuzi stay here while it’s still a bit dirty.”

“Of course,” Wanwan continued feeding the animals while Ling finished some more paperwork. Afterwards, they did a light cleaning of the place, and by eight thirty, they were done with their morning routine. Ling headed to their vet area to pick up Tuzi’s basket, where the rabbit was still asleep. He brought it out to the shop, placing it beside the cash register. Eventually, Tuzi began to wake up. Ling nudged some pieces of lettuce towards the rabbit, which it nibbled at gratefully.

“Oh, look at her—she’s adorable!” Wanwan smiled at the rabbit, tickling it with her finger. Tuzi sniffed at her finger, checking if it was also food.

“Yeah, but remember—she might belong to someone.” Ling reminded his assistant.

“Well… maybe the park’s native rabbits are just really used to humans?” the girl countered. “If that’s the case, maybe she doesn’t belong to anybody. Maybe you just helped a wounded rabbit.”

“Maybe,” Ling said slowly. “But I’m not too sure about that. Let’s give it a day. Then we’ll put up signs.”

It isn’t until around ten that they get a customer. _Two_ customers, in fact.

A man stepped into the store, a cage in his right hand. Inside, a cat lied down calmly. It mewled softly as he placed it onto the table, beside Tuzi’s bed.

“Alucard,” Ling greeted. “Good to see you. And here’s Silver…hello…” Ling opened up the cage, and he rubbed the cat softly behind its ears. Silver purred, happy to be receiving attention.

“You told me to bring him a week after the cast got sawed off, so here he is,” Alucard gestured to the cat. “I would’ve brought Harith, but unfortunately, he wasn’t feeling too well. Hay fever…”

“Yeah, I’m sure Harith was disappointed. He loved looking at the animals.” Harith was Alucard’s nephew, who he adopted when Harith’s parents died in an accident.

“Devastated, more like,” Alucard smiled regretfully. “Oh—you’ve got another customer…”

A woman peered behind Alucard, her long, silver hair streaming behind her in a sleek ponytail. “Um… good morning. I’d like some help picking out a pet?”

“You’ve come to the right place,” Ling said. “My assistant would love to help. Wanwan, come help our customer while I check Silver at the back.”

“Coming!” Wanwan’s voice rang out from the vet area.

“Cute bunny,” Alucard patted Tuzi, who was looking at him curiously. “Is she for sale?”

“No, actually,” Ling told him. “We found her at the park yesterday. She was wounded. We think she might belong to someone.”

“A bunny?” The silver-haired girl tilted her head, now standing near Tuzi as well. “That’s a coincidence. My daughter’s friend at school has a bunny too… in fact, I think she looks almost like this one as well, although I can’t remember if she lost it…”

“This may sound a bit forward, but if you can find more information about the bunny, can you please share it here? We have to find the owner of this bunny as soon as possible. He or she might be worried to death about this little one, especially if he or she found out it got wounded.”

“My daughter’s friend is a _she_ , but alright. I’ll have to come back here a second time, anyway. For when my daughter picks out the exact opposite of the pet I choose today.” The girl giggled. “I’m Miya, by the way.”

“Ling,” He held out his hand, and Miya shook it.

“Miya?” Alucard asked. “Is your daughter named Nana, by any chance?”

“Yes!” Miya nodded. “Are you Alucard? Harith’s father?”

“ _Adoptive_ father, yes, but it’s so nice to finally meet you…”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you too…”

“What’s going on?” Wanwan whispered behind Ling.

“I think I might’ve become a matchmaker.” Ling whispered back before clearing his throat. “Miya, Wanwan here will show you around the place. Alucard, if you could just bring Silver and follow me…”

He got off from his place at the register and stroked Tuzi’s fur. “I’ll be right back,” He promised the rabbit, as it fell asleep once again.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

“So Miya has a daughter who has a friend who has a bunny who may or may not be lost and therefore may or may not be Tuzi’s owner,” Wanwan said later that afternoon, as she sat by Tuzi. “What are the chances?”

Ling knew sarcasm when he heard it. “I’m just telling you what she told me,” The veterinarian said, as he walked around the different pet cages, inspecting them. “So what did you suggest to her for a pet?”

“Guess.”

_Oh, great_.

“You can’t just keep on recommending cats, you know—“

“ _Eengk!_ ” Wanwan made a buzzer sound. “You said that last time, so this time I suggested a guinea pig!”

“Great choice,” Ling nodded, as he crouched to look at a hamster spinning in a wheel.

“But you won't stop me next, _gege_ , I promise you that...”

Ling laughed, and at that same moment, the door burst open. A small girl came running in, her face distressed. Wanwan hopped off her seat, ready to help, but the girl was faster. She saw Tuzi and ran up to the rabbit immediately.

“Jade! Oh, Jade! You’re safe! You’re alive!” she tried to take the rabbit off the basket, but Wanwan calmed her down.

“Easy there kid. She’s been wounded,” Wanwan said in a kind voice. “Are you her owner?”

“Yes, she’s Jade and she’s a year old,” the kid rattled off before either Wanwan or Ling could say anything. “She was a gift from my Uncle Baxia on my seventh birthday, she’s pure white but she has a gray spot on her right ear, she likes chopped lettuce a lot—“

“Okay, okay, we believe you,” Ling smiled softly at the girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Chang’e,” The child curtsied and smiled. “And I’m sorry, but my brother told me to be prepared just in case people will ask whether she’s really my pet or not.”

“That sounds really smart,” Ling nodded. “Look, Chang’e, your rabbit—“

“Jade.”

“—we found Jade wounded, in the park, just yesterday. Luckily, she’s fine now, because I was able to fix her,” Ling reached up to pat Jade. “Do you have any idea how she might’ve escaped?”

Chang’e looked down guiltily. “I let her out of her pen just before I went to school because I wanted to play with her,” she confessed. “I must’ve not closed the pen all the way before I left… and we live right next to the park so…“

“Ah, that would explain it,” Ling nodded again. “You can have Jade back right now, actually, but since she’s still getting better, there’s some things that I need to explain first. Is your brother with you? Or maybe your parents, or—“

“My brother’s with me,” Chang’e promised. “He just had to take a call. Zilong- _gege_! I found Jade!”

The door opened, and in stepped the most handsome man Ling has ever seen.

His shiny brown hair was tied behind him in loose bun, and soft pieces dangled from it to his neck. He was taller than Ling, and more built. His features were chiseled, almost like that of a porcelain figure’s. His soft brown eyes rove around the shop before finally looking at Ling.

He instantly looked away before the blush on his cheeks was obvious.

“That’s a relief,” Zilong said, coming close to Chang’e and ruffling the little girl’s hair. “We were looking for her all night yesterday. Are you the ones who found her?”

“Wanwan saw her first,” Ling pointed to Wanwan, who waved at the newcomer. “I just stitched up her wound.”

“Oh, you’re a vet! Lucky us, then,” Zilong grinned, as he looked at Jade. “And lucky Jade too! Otherwise she might’ve gotten more hurt.”

“Yeah… Lucky Jade…”Ling looked down at the rabbit too, idly rubbing the fur. _Anything to distract him before he embarrasses himself in front of this ridiculously good-looking stranger._ “Her underbelly had a long scratch. I concluded that she must’ve got snagged on a wire while she was escaping.”

“Ah… that’s possible,” Zilong nodded, face deep in thought. “There is some chicken wire around the park… wait, where are my manners? I’m Zilong. I’m Chang’e’s big brother.” He shook Ling’s hand, and then Wanwan’s. _Calloused, but warm…_

“I’m Ling, and this is Wanwan.” He said by way of introduction. “We run this whole operation.”

“Correction: _he_ runs this operation,” Wanwan grinned. “I just make sure he runs it the right way.”

“Of course,” Zilong inclined his head once more. “Is there anything we need to know before we can take Jade home? Since she’s wounded, there are definitely some things we’ll need to think about, right?”

“Yes.” Ling said, and he gestured to Wanwan, who pulled a small bag out from behind the register. “I do have some reminders for the both of you. Jade can’t move around too much, obviously. She shouldn’t lick or touch her stitches in any way. In fact, the stitches should come in contact with little as possible. It shouldn’t get wet or touch anything dirty.” Ling pushed the bag closer to Zilong. “Medicine, bandages, some rabbit food. I’ve written instructions inside. I’m sure you can take very good care of her.”

“Th-thank you,” Zilong replied, a bit overwhelmed. “I wasn’t expecting you all to be so helpful…”

“I’m a vet, as you so astutely pointed out,” Ling reminded him. “It’s kind of my job…”

“True.” Zilong smiled, and Ling thought it was so _unfair_ , he looked _so handsome—“_ Is there any way I can make it up to you? How much do we have to pay—“

“No charge,” Ling reassured him. “I’m just glad we found Jade’s owner.”

“Wow,” Zilong breathed. “Again—thank you, really. It means the world to Chang’e and me. This little ball of fur really brightens up our home,” he ran his fingers along Jade’s basket. “Can—can we borrow this container for a while? I stupidly forgot to bring something to put Jade in, like a cage—“

“O-of course! You can keep it, if you want…” Ling’s voice was strangely strangled. He can almost imagine Wanwan’s look of bewilderment.

“That wouldn’t be right, now would it,” Zilong smiled that smile once again. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll bring it back tomorrow, alright? For now, I think Chang’e really wants to bring Jade home. Don’t you, my moon?”

“Yes!” Chang’e jumped up and down.

The three elders laughed at the child’s actions, and Ling knelt to pat Chang’e’s shoulder. “Take extra care from now on, okay? Make sure you keep her pen locked up at all times.”

“Yes! I will!” Chang’e tilted her head, and after a moment, she dove into Ling’s arms, enveloping the vet in a hug.

“Thank you soooooo much for finding Jade,” Chang’e exclaimed. “If you didn’t, I would’ve _died_ …”

“Well that’s a bit too much,” Zilong mumbled as he managed to extricate Chang’e with one hand, Jade’s basket firmly grasped in the other. “Bye, Dr. Ling. Bye Ms. Wanwan. Thank you again, so so much!” He went out of the store, Chang’e firmly in tow. Just before the door closed, Chang’e turned to look at them, waving her free hand wildly. Ling and Wanwan returned her wave with equal enthusiasm.

As the door closed, Wanwan turned to her boss, a devious smirk on her face. “Well, it looks as though the matchmaker got a match himself,” She teased as she sat back on the chair again.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Ling still sounded a bit strangled. _Damnit…_  
  


“ _You can keep it, if you want,”_ Wanwan mimicked Ling’s voice, and he begrudgingly admitted it sounded pretty close. “You were putty in his presence, _gege_! Complete and absolute putty! Like a pile of mush.”

“W-well… I was overcome with relief, okay!?” Ling said defensively. “I was just happy we found Tuzi—I mean Jade’s owner.”

“Relief, yeah, right,” Wanwan chortled. “More like overcome with _attraction_. You liked that Zilong guy.”

“Well, he looked likeable. Very friendly,” Ling shrugged.

“And also very handsome?” The assistant prodded further.

“Like I’m telling _you_!”

“Awww, don’t be like that,” Wanwan pouted. She can make a really effective pout.

Ling turned his back on Wanwan, trying to gather his senses. He tried focusing on checking up the animals again, but his mind kept going back to Zilong. That melodious voice, his handsome smile, that gorgeous hair…

“Fine! He was good-looking, I guess. It wasn’t that hard to notice,” He said finally, back still against Wanwan, so that his assistant wouldn’t see the light blush staining his cheeks.

Behind him, Wanwan clapped in fake triumph. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? And now we wait!”

Ling frowned. “Wait for what?”

“For tomorrow of course!” he can almost envision Wanwan’s smirk again. “When Zilong brings back the rabbit basket!”

_Tomorrow. He said he’d return it tomorrow—oh..._

He was _definitely_ picking out his best outfit tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


	3. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling prepares for when he sees Zilong again, but the other says things that Ling simply couldn't prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms are over i feel so free ;_; maybe i'll take advantage of it and make updates twice a week? it's a BIG maybe tho~

It’s eleven thirty in the afternoon, and Ling’s best outfit is _ruined_.

He was about to close the shop temporarily for lunch break when Irithel burst in, agitated. Her big, grey, cat, Leo, was swaddled in her arms. And his paws…

“He was strolling outside and tipped over a trash can,” Irithel said nervously. “I think he choked on something—like maybe a chicken bone or smaller—“

“I don’t think the trash can was the only thing he tipped over,” Wanwan pointed out. “He’s so muddy!”

Irithel was taken aback. “Well, mud puddles do exist you know!”

“Cut it out,” Ling muttered, rushing over to Leo. The poor creature was making strange croaks, characteristic of an animal choking. It kept trying to poke its mouth and neck, and Irithel was barely able to stop him. He saw that she, as well, was already covered in muddy paw prints due to her pet’s ministrations. “We’ll have to examine him, and as quickly as possible. Wanwan, can you get me my—“

Leo made a ferocious leap out of Irithel’s arms, or at least tried to. Fortunately, the cat bumped into something and Irithel took it as a chance to hold on to Leo once again.

Unfortunately, the thing Leo bumped into was Ling.

Ling looked down disappointedly at his button-down shirt, now decorated with mud from Leo’s paws. _So much for a best outfit…._

But that wasn’t the most important issue at the moment. Wanwan thrust the surgical coat into Ling’s hand, and he put it on quickly. He then took Leo and rushed the cat to his examination table.

“Hold him still for me?” He asked, and Wanwan nodded, strategically keeping Leo in place as Ling pried the cat’s mouth open and peered down into its throat, flashlight in one hand.

“There it is,” he said triumphantly. “You’re right—it’s a chicken bone. Common enough. He’ll be fine within minutes. I just need to extract it.”

“Oh, thank you,” Irithel clasped her hands over her chest in relief.

“Alright—Wanwan, hold his mouth open…” Ling took a pair of surgical tongs from his tray and Irithel moved to hold Leo as Wanwan replaced the vet’s hold on the cat’s mouth. Adeptly, Ling pushed the tongs into Leo’s mouth and clamped onto the chicken bone, carefully extracting the bone in a way that it didn’t abrade any lining on the cat’s throat.

Slowly but surely, he pulled the obstruction out, tossing it into the nearby trashcan. _There, another one saved._ Then he finally remembered his ruined shirt. _But at what cost?_

Irithel let out a soft squeak as she hugged the cat again, completely ignoring that Leo was still filthy as ever. “Oh, my baby! You’re okay!”

Wanwan side-eyed Ling as she did so, Irithel’s jacket getting twice as muddier. _Baby?_ She mouthed.

Ling grinned at her before putting the tongs on another tray for dirty surgical tools. “It’s good that you brought him here before any other damage could happen. If there are any further complications, though—like if he starts coughing stuff up or maybe keeps poking at his mouth—“

“Yep,” Irithel nodded, somehow hugging Leo to herself with one hand and digging around her pocket with the other. “I know the drill, notify you as quickly as possible. So how much?”

“That’ll be 300 BPs, I’ll let Wanwan handle you for a bit while I… wash the tools,” Ling replied, taking the tray and slipping back into his surgical room. He saw his reflection in the overhead mirror used for delicate surgeries and cringed. Leo had somehow managed to get mud on _every_ part of Ling’s shirt, from collar to sleeve. Of course, incidents like that were unavoidable, and Ling kept a spare shirt in his office for that, but to think it would be on a day like this—

“Irithel’s gone, and thank god for that because if she stayed any minute longer then that cat— _oh my gosh,_ put some clothes on!” Wanwan exclaimed as Ling took off his shirt. She clamped her hands over her eyes. “I’m still a minor!”

“I’m not gonna molest you or anything, Wanwan, chill,” Ling muttered as he put on another shirt. “Of all the days—“

“It has to be on the day that your crush is coming here?” Wanwan put her hands down. “Don’t worry, _gege_ , you look gorgeous as ever.”

“That wasn’t the point,” Ling sighed. “Look—just close the shop so we can go to lunch, alright?”

“I already did, right after Irithel left. See? I can be helpful,” Wanwan boasted.

“Helpfully _annoying_.”

“No fair!”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling was taking inventory of the pet supplies when the door opened, at around two in the afternoon.

“Wanwan! Can you get it? I’m a little busy!”

No response. Ling grumbled, before leaving the shelves to entertain the newcomer. “Honestly, that girl just doesn’t pay enough attention sometimes—Zilong! I-it’s you…”

“Hi,” Zilong waved a hand in greeting. He held the rabbit basket in his other hand. “You remembered my name.”

“Well, we only met yesterday,” Ling replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

“True,” The other grinned. “Did I come at a bad time? You seem busy.”

“No, it’s alright—well, I am, as a matter of fact, a bit busy, but we’re supposed to entertain customers when they come in, so—“

“But I’m not a customer,” Zilong reminded him, handing the basket over. “I just came to return this basket.”  
  


“Well, you’re still in my store, so that can change,” Ling said, taking the basket from his outstretched hand. “How is Jade doing?”

“Much better, thanks. We’ve been keeping a close eye on her,” Zilong assured him.

“Ah, that’s good. Wounds like those are easy to treat and a lot harder to observe, you know,” Ling told him, going back to a nearby a cabinet to store it, Zilong following behind him. “They could easily get infected post-op.”

“Well, a very good vet treated her, so I doubt there’s much to worry about,” Ling heard him say, and he paused for the slightest second, thankful that his back was still turned. “But we’ll keep following your instructions.”

“Oh. Um… thank you then. Do you need anything else?” He replied, finally turning to face Zilong—only to realize he was only a few inches away. “Uh, you’re kind of—“

“Oh, yeah. Sorry—Ling—“ Zilong staggered back. “Should I call you Dr. Ling, or something? Just _Ling_ feels wrong…”

“I don’t recall introducing myself that way yesterday,” Ling replied, miraculously his voice remained calm. “Ling’s fine,”

“Okay… yeah. Sure. As for what I need…”

“Want to buy anything?”

  
Zilong smiled at him again. “…How much do I have to pay to see you again?”

Ling’s eyes widened, and he almost held onto the cabinet for support. _What the—_

“Ah! Zilong! Hello!” Wanwan, in all her glory, finally chose to appear. She hopped onto the stool in front of the cash register, blissfully unaware of the expression on the adults’ faces. “Jade doing okay?”

“Yeah… he’s fine…” Zilong kept his eyes on Ling even as he answered Wanwan’s question, until Ling finally realized that it was a serious question, weird as it sounded. But before he could even contemplate answering, Zilong’s smile fell slightly, the expression just a tinge less happy. He glanced over at Wanwan, raising a hand in farewell. “I’ll, uh, see you when I see you, then.” He turned back to Ling briefly. “Ling.”

Ling only nodded, still speechless, and he stared at Zilong’s back as he left the store. His trance was immediately broken when something small hit his head.

“You idiot!” Wanwan scolded him. She had taken a crumpled Post-It and chucked it at his head.

“Wow, _I’m_ the idiot?” Ling retorted, picking up the receipt. “I don’t recall you answering when I called for you!”

“Yes, _you’re_ the idiot, he was clearly flirting with you! And you brushed him off like it was nothing!”

“I didn’t—he wasn’t—“ The vet’s eyes narrowed. “How could you even _tell_ he was flirting?”

“I don’t need to hear your conversation to read what just happened,” Wanwan primly crossed her arms. “Now you go out there, and finish whatever he started, or so help me, you’ll never hear the end of it as long as I work here.”

Ling looked back helplessly at the door. He could see Zilong from beyond the window, getting into a sleek, dark-green car. His face was still a bit disappointed.

_I could fire Wanwan so that I don’t have to ‘hear the end of it,’ so to speak,_ he reasoned with himself.

The car door closed, but the window was rolled down.

_Or I could lose out on a guy who maybe likes me and I may like back._

Split-second decision. Ling ran to the front door and wrenched it open.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling managed to catch Zilong mere seconds from turning the key in the ignition. “Zilong!”

“Ling?” The man in question replied, he slipped out of his car to face him. “Is something wrong?”

“…Not really,” Ling fidgeted, but he powered on. “A-about what you said—“

“It… it wasn’t that—I was joking,” Zilong stuttered, and Ling was gratified to see the slightest flush on his face. “If what I said was wrong—“

“No! No, it’s fine! Just…” Ling could practically feel his face getting hotter by the second. “…You have to bring Jade in for a second check-up two weeks from now. For the… stitches.” _Never mind that they’re actually the dissolving kind and don’t actually need removal…_

“The stitches… oh!” Zilong’s brows furrowed, then his eyes lit up as he finally processed what Ling said. “The stitches. A second check-up. Yeah. Two weeks from now?”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll be there,” Zilong promised. “Well, not just me… the bunny too… and maybe Chang’e if she’s free—“

“As long as you’re there, it’ll be fine,” Ling assured him, before realizing what he just said. “I mean—“

“Yeah, I got that too.” Zilong told him. His hand went up to Ling’s face, and quick as a flash, he swiped something on Ling’s cheek. “You have a speck of mud, on uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling bashfully, before getting back in his car and finally starting it. “See you in two weeks?”

Ling smiled at him despite himself. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Zilong grinned. He rolled up the windows and drove, Ling still standing on the sidewalk and watching as the car became a dot in the distance.

His hand came up to touch where Zilong held him.

Already two weeks felt so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all aren't disappointed the outfit isn't a skirt lmao


	4. The Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilong is more than excited to see Ling again, and one meeting ends into another.

Zilong finished rearranging the papers on his desk for the seventh time. He had turned off his desktop computer fifteen minutes ago, and watered the dwarf bonsai beside it five minutes before that. All that he could do now was stare at his watch expectantly.

12:29.

As soon as the minute hand hit 12:30, Zilong slung his bag onto his shoulder, sliding out of his work cubicle. “See ya.”

“Leaving so soon, Zilong?” Alucard teased him. “Don’t you enjoy our company?”

“Of course I do. Your annoying ass is what gets me out of bed every day,” Zilong replied sarcastically. “It’s just that Tigreal gave me the afternoon off and I don’t plan on wasting it, I have to go to the vet—“

“—Last time I checked, you’re not a pet—“

“—I have to bring Chang’e’s pet bunny to the vet,” Zilong corrected himself. “I thought that was pretty self-explanatory.”

“I know,” Alucard grinned. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you this worked up before. It’s exciting. It’s like you’re going on a date.”

“What’s that? Zilong, on a date? That’s a first!” Gusion’s head popped up from his own cubicle.

“Yeah, scream it louder, I don’t think the other side of the office heard you,” Zilong grumbled.

“Good idea,” Gusion nodded. “Hey guys, Zilong’s going on a—“

“You idiot!” Zilong threw a stapler at him, which Gusion caught.

“Yeah, I get it, geez…”

“All jokes aside…” Alucard cleared his throat. “Ling’s a good enough guy. He’s more soft-spoken than most, but if how he treats his patients is any indication, then he’s a keeper.”

“Glad to hear that,” Zilong smiled before glancing down at his watch—“I’ve gotta go—“

“Have fun on your date!” Gusion called after him one last time.

Zilong only rolled his eyes as he finally left the office, grateful that his officemates wouldn’t see the small smile on his face.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Chang’e was already waiting on the front steps of their house when Zilong pulled up, Jade’s cage in her lap.

“ _Gege_! What took you so long?”

“Sorry, my moon. I had some last-minute business to attend to.” He opened the car door, and Chang’e dove into the car seat. “Careful! Jade can get hurt!”

“She’s fiiiine,” Chang’e whined, but she rearranged the bunny’s cage anyway. “I just can’t wait to see Dr. Ling again!”

“You know, if you’re so excited, you can always have Uncle Baxia drive you to the vet’s clinic. He’d be more than happy to.”

“Yeah… but then I won’t get to see make puppy eyes at Dr. Ling.” Chang’e giggled. “I’m still mad that you didn’t bring me along when you took the basket back!”

“You were at school, my moon. At least you get to tag along now, right?”

“Yes! And I won’t miss a single detail!” Chang’e wagged at a finger at him. “There it is!”

The sky-blue storefront was in sight, and Zilong parked in front of it, getting out of the car and taking the cage from Chang’e’s hands, who wanted to open the door. She ran up to the blue door, throwing it open excitedly. “Dr. Ling! Ms. Wanwan! We’re here!”

“Ah, Chang’e! Nice to see you again,” Wanwan waved hello from where she was standing, among the fishbowls. “I see you’ve brought Jade.”

“Yes, it’s time for her check-up, like Dr. Ling said,” The little girl grinned. “Where is he?”

“I’m right here, Chang’e,” A soft voice called out, and Ling stepped out from the store’s back door. His eyes landed on Zilong, and a small smile formed on his lips. “Zilong.”

“…Ling.”

Truth be told, when Zilong saw him for the first time, two weeks ago, he was doubtful of Ling’s claim of being a vet. His soft yet cool features, the hair and the eyes, even the way he held himself—Zilong would’ve found it more believable if Ling was a model. Even afterwards, when Ling started spouting doctor-speak and thrusting pet supplies into Zilong’s arms, he only found himself becoming even more amazed that he was as smart as he was beautiful.

Ling was clearly out of his league.

“I think we’ll be able to examine Jade better at my examination area. So if you’ll just follow me,” Ling gestured to them as he opened the back door, and Chang’e skipped towards it, Zilong on her heels. The examination area was small, but clean—white cabinets surrounded a small, flat table clearly intended for surgeries, and there was an oversized sink at the back for washing instruments and bathing pets. Affixed to the ceiling as large, angled mirror, which Chang’e noticed quickly.

“You have a mirror on your _ceiling_?”

“It helps us treat the animals better,” Ling told her. “Now, if you’ll just place Jade on the table…”

“Of course,” Zilong opened the cage and gently lifted Jade on the table, Ling’s hands meeting him halfway to help. Their fingers brushed for a brief moment, and Zilong tried to ignore the rush he felt.

“You said something about stitches, yes?”

“I did,” Ling nodded, and Zilong saw a blush creeping on the vet’s cheeks. “For small-scale surgeries like this, the stitches should be good for removal in two to three weeks. If Jade didn’t pick or touch her scar in any way—“

“—She didn’t,” Chang’e confirmed.

“—Then, um, it’s all good to go.” Ling gently prodded Jade to her side, lifting her right leg to reveal where the stitched scar was…

… Only to find it devoid of any surgical thread, a thin scar lump the only indication that there was ever a wound in the first place.

The three stared at it dumbfoundedly, and Zilong realized why Ling was blushing earlier.

Chang’e, not being in on what happened, spoke up first. “…Where’s the stitches?”

“I think,” Zilong said, not giving Ling a chance to answer, “Dr. Ling might’ve used dissolvable stitches on Jade and forgot, did you Ling?”

“I—“ Ling paused, breathed, then put on a careful smile. “—That may be entirely possible. Since Jade’s wound doesn’t need follow-up treatment, dissolvable stitches are a good option in this case. I’ll have to check with Wanwan to be sure.”

“You’re a vet and you don’t remember how you fixed her?” Chang’e asked yet again.

“The important thing is,” Zilong said, loudly, “Is that Jade is very much on her way to recovery, right?”

“Right,” Ling replied. “But I’ll just give her a full-scale check-up, just in case.”

“Okay!” Chang’e beamed, jumping from foot to foot. An idea came to Zilong, and he knelt down in front of his little sister.

“Why don’t you go look at some of the pets out front? I’ll take care of Jade.”

Chang’e stared at him for a few seconds, then at Ling, who was already handling Jade.

“Ohhhhh…okay!” Then, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper—“I’ll leave you and Dr. Ling to get to know one another!”

“What—Chang’e—that’s not what I—“ But she had already bounded out of the examination room, even making sure to shut the door firmly. Zilong stood up again, facing Ling embarrassedly. “Sorry about that, Chang’e’s just a bit hyper at times—“

“Hmm? No, it’s fine,” Ling smiled again, though his eyes never left Jade. “In fact, I should be the one apologizing. About the stitches… you covered for me.”

“That was nothing.”

“Still, this is free of charge, as a thank you.”

Zilong held up his hands. “Seriously, that’s too much. First you treat Jade, then this check-up—“

“I insist,” Ling finally looked up at him, and his smile was sincere. “It’s not often that I get to interact with such nice people.”

“Chang’e does have a heart of gold,” Zilong admitted.

“I’m sure you do, too.”

It was an off-handed compliment, but it made Zilong’s chest warm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ling finally let go of Jade. “Aside from the recovering wound, I can give her a clean bill of health. Just make sure she gets enough greens.”

“I will,” Zilong nodded. “Chang’e seems to think carrots are the only the things rabbits eat.”

“I’ll admit, when I was a kid, I used to think that too,” Ling chuckled lightly, as he and Zilong put Jade back in her cage. “You really love talking about Chang’e, don’t you?”

“She’s the light of my life,” Zilong said earnestly. “She’s why I get up and go to work everyday.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“Some people seem to think I talk about her too much, though,” Zilong added, despite himself. “It used to annoy my dates on end.”

“…Dates?” Ling tilted his head, which Zilong thought was kind of cute.

“Um… you know. Girls. Guys. Movies, coffee, window-shopping.”

“I know what a date is, Zilong,” Ling replied, his voice taking on an inquisitive tone. “So… no girlfriend?”

“Or boyfriend,” He nodded. “If I had one I wouldn’t have went out of my way to try and see you.”

“See, that’s where your heart of gold comes in,” Ling pointed out. “I can tell you’re really loyal to those you love.”

“Half of loving someone is simply being loyal to them,” Zilong said. “The other half is making sure they know how much you love them.”

Ling shook his head in disbelief. “How is that no one’s snatched you up yet?”

Zilong smirked. “No one’s hair is purple enough.”

Ling blushed, far redder than before, and suddenly Zilong was aware of how close they were standing—him leaning over the table and Ling doing so as well, the rabbit cage was the only thing separating their hands. Underneath the stark fluorescent lights of the examination room, Zilong saw that Ling’s eyes were a strange magenta. He wanted to see how they’d look in sunlight.

Then they heard garbled laughter from behind the door, and the moment was broken.

“I better check on Chang’e,” Zilong said, a bit wistfully.

“Yeah, you should.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already let all the hamsters out of their cages.”

“After all the times I saved you from paying fees? At least let the beetles go, they’re my least favorite.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Zilong replied, and he took the cage in his arms as Ling headed back to the door. Before Ling could twist the doorknob, though, Zilong impulsively grabbed his wrist, shifting so that Jade’s cage wouldn’t fall.

“Yes?”

“Can I see you again? For real, this time?”

Ling only stared at him like last time, but Zilong decided he wouldn’t take silence for an answer.

“I mean, you kinda owe me for saving you in front of Chang’e.”

“I thought this check-up was already free of charge.”

“I _am_ paying for the date, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Zilong could almost see the gears turning in Ling’s head. Still, it was worth seeing the slow smile that spread on Ling’s face. “I’ll give you my number.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Great.”

Ling opened the door, and it was as though Zilong was transported back to the real world. It wasn’t as disappointing, as it sounded though, because as he and Chang’e got back into the car, he found a small, lavender Post-It attached to Jade’s cage.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Ling? Hi. It’s me, Zilong. The one with the bunny?_

_Ofc I remember you, hi. Jade ok?_

_Never better. So, about seeing each other…_

_You’re paying. Your call._

_Great Dragon Coffee and Tea Shop, between 8 thand 14th. You’ve heard of it?_

_Sure. When and where?_

_How does this weekend sound? Saturday? 11 am?_

_See you there :)_


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ling and Zilong's first date. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i took liberties with their story origins for this one, and it's in a different au to begin with sooo yeah ahahah)
> 
> and thankyouthankyouthankyou for 1k followers on ig! you guys are the best! i promise to do better and write more for y'all yiee <3

Zilong held the shirt up to his chest, checking his reflection in the mirror. The red shirt? No, the green? He’s been through this a couple of times before—pre-date jitters, that is—but for some reason, he felt even more nervous now. It’s pretty stupid, really—the color of his shirt won’t determine whether their date would go well or not.

_But what if it did?_

“Green, _gege_ , you always look good in green,” Chang’e said from her place in Zilong’s bed.

“You say that because you like it when I match the color of the car.”

“But you really do, _gege!_ ” Chang’e grinned. “The car’s just a bonus. Besides, it brings out your eyes.”

Zilong doesn’t see how that was possible, since he has brown eyes, but a quick glance at his watch told him he couldn’t waste any more time. He decided to take Chang’e’s advice and slipped the green one on, then grabbed his jacket from the nearby coat rack. “Be a good girl for Uncle Baxia, alright? And don’t let Jade out for too long!”

“I won’t,” Chang’e promised, before running over to Zilong to wrap him in a quick hug. “Have fun, _Gege_! And I wish you good fortune!”

“Thanks, my moon.” He ruffled her hair and jogged his way outside before Chang’e could protest. For all he knew, Ling could already be there.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

He was right. Ling was already there, sitting at a spot by the café’s glass windows. And his outfit… wow. Ling really _could’ve_ been a model with what he was wearing—a yellow padded jacket, with a white shirt and slim black pants that hugged his legs in all the right places. That feeling returned to Zilong again, the feeling that Ling was simply out of his league. How was it possible that even scored a date with this guy?

Then their eyes met through the glass, and Zilong was shaken out of his trance. He entered the café, inhaling in the comforting scent of tea and coffee.

“Hey,” Zilong waved to him, slipping into the seat across Ling. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”

“You didn’t,” Ling assured him. “I just got here a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, great,” Zilong grinned. “You look awesome, by the way.”

“So do you.” A waitress finally made their way towards them, and Zilong recognized her. “Hello, Zilong. The usual?”

“Yes, please, thanks Layla.”

“No problem.” Layla smiled at him. “And for your date?”

Ling flushed for a moment before answering. “A matcha frappucino, venti.”

“You’ve got it. I’ll be back with your drinks.”

As Layla walked away, Ling turned back to Zilong, the edge of his lips curled up into a playful smirk. “And what is Zilong’s usual?”

Zilong smiled guiltily. “A cheesecake frappe, with extra pearls.”

Ling scrunched his nose. “Sounds a bit too sweet.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure!”

“Clearly,” Ling replied, the gleam in his eye letting Zilong know he was only teasing. “You and the waitress, you know each other, huh? Come here often?”

“My Uncle Baxia owns the place,” Zilong gestured to the café. “It used to be my dad’s, actually.”

“Oh. Can I ask what happened?”

“He passed away around four years ago. Stroke.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Zilong smiled reassuringly. “It’s not one of those topics that you know without being told. We were taken in by Uncle Baxia after that happened. He was set to take over the café by that time anyways, so it made things easier.”

“So you practically grew up in this café?”

“You could say that. I’ve seen a lot of servers come and go. And they _all_ know my usual.”

“I’m betting you don’t bring Chang’e here often, then,” Ling said. “She’d go into a sugar rush.”

“I’ll have you know she orders something different when she visits…” Zilong retorted, and Ling only raised an eyebrow at him.

“…Fine. She orders a triple-chocolate shake with extra whipped cream. I’m scared of the day when Baxia finally allows her to drink coffee.”

Ling laughed, louder than Zilong’s heard before, and he was absolutely enthralled to hear it. “I don’t know if I’ve said this before, but you make an absolutely fine brother to Chang’e.”

“I’d hope so,” Zilong shrugged. “She’s actually adopted.”

“What?”

“Yeah, we took her in when she was about three, from the orphanage. She clung onto my dad and didn’t let go.” Zilong chuckled at the memory. “When Dad died, she clung onto _me_ , and I guess you could say she didn’t stop doing so ever since.”

“Well, she has the best brother she could ever ask for,” Ling said encouragingly.

“You’re too kind, really,” Zilong replied as Layla came back with their orders and something else—a slice of matcha cheesecake.

“Layla, we didn’t order this.” Zilong started to protest, but Layla waved it away.

“I know. Compliments of Chef Franco. He also wants you guys to know that you two look cute together.”

“Layla!” Zilong said reprimandingly, but Layla only giggled and went to another customer. “We’ll go bankrupt like this—“

“Let it be,” Ling said. “Let’s just eat it.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Zilong said anyway. “If that made you uncomfortable in any way—“

“I said, let’s just eat it,” Ling replied, even picking up his fork. Zilong noted the sudden excitement and smirked himself.

“Oh—you like matcha, don’t you?”

Ling paused, utensil mid-air.”…Just a little,” He admitted guiltily.

“You don’t have to feel bad about it,” Zilong affirmed. “Not after I just told you about my own guilty pleasure.”

“I’d hope so, because it looks absolutely delicious.” Ling eyed the cake, and Zilong couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let’s dig in, then?”

“Sure.”

They both ate a few bites of the cake (actually, Zilong only ate one bite and let Ling have the rest), both agreeing it was indeed amazing. After taking a few sips of their drinks—they even swapped drinks for a while, much to Ling’s amusement—Zilong restarted their conversation.

“So, you like matcha, you’re a vet…what else?”

“Hmm?” Ling raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his frappe.

“Tell me about yourself. What’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings, pets? How’d you become a vet?”

Ling put down his frappe, brows slightly pursed in thought.

“Blue, any shade of blue. I’m an only child, but I do have a pet, Finch, he’s a budgie.”

“Also blue?”

“How perceptive.” He took another bite of cake. “As for me becoming a vet… It all started when I was a kid… it’s kind of a long story.”

“We have all morning,” Zilong encouraged him.

Ling looked out into the distance, his eyes slightly out of focus. “I was a star student at my university. Top grades, part of the student government, learned to play an instrument, you name it. People made bets as to what career I would choose when I grow up. The majority thought I was going to take up fencing.”

“Fencing…like the sport?”

“Yeah,” He swirled his straw idly. “It helped that I was extremely competitive. I joined tournaments whenever I can. But during my spare time, I loved to read. We had a big set of encyclopedias at home, and when I read those…” Ling hung his head. “…I can’t say it, it makes me sound like a nerd.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Zilong pressed. “You’d make a very good-looking nerd.”

Ling gave him a tiny smile. “I wanted to be an ornithologist.”

“Isn’t that a bird doctor?”

“Ha! Close enough. They’re not bird doctors, but they study birds.”

“So…” Zilong played with his fork. “You wanted to study birds for a living.”

“Exactly.” Ling leaned back in his chair. “There was this big fencing tournament in my junior year. Bigger than most I’ve joined. I was on my way to the first day of practice when a bird fell out of a tree, wounded.” He met Zilong’s eyes. “It was a finch.”

“A finch,” Zilong repeated.

“Yes. I decided to skip practice to take care of it. And I hadn’t attended practice ever since. One thing led to another, and I ended up in veterinary college. Well, I still wanted to be an ornithologist, but you should’ve seen my parents’ reaction when I told them I didn’t want to fence any longer. I suppose they would’ve used that to give me a scholarship. I decided being a vet was as far as I would risk it.”

“And then you stitched Jade up.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, tons of stuff happened along the way...” Ling took another sip of his drink. “But then yes, I stitched Jade up.”

“And now we’re having a date.”

“And now we’re having a date.” Ling’s expression grew slightly serious. “Aren’t you bored with me?”

“Are you kidding?” Zilong was incredulous. “You’ve just told me that you were pretty much a straight-A student and a nerd as a kid, and you’re asking me if I’m bored?”

“I was serious, “ Ling’s lips curled up in a small pout, and Zilong couldn’t help himself—he took one of Ling’s hands holding it reassuringly.

“Ling,” He carefully gathered his thoughts. “You don’t have to worry about those kinds of things when you’re with me. I could listen to you all day if I wanted to. And if I didn’t,” His eyes sparkled humorously. “Then I could just stare at your beautiful face.”

Ling remained speechless for a few moments before finally scoffing. “Flirt.”

“Who, me? I would _never_.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The rest of their date went as pleasurably as it started.

And it wasn’t the last.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“This isn’t fair,” Ling grumbled, as he shoved his shoes back on after their fourth date. “I played sports as a kid. I was a fencing champion. I have good hand-eye coordination required to become a veterinary surgeon.” He turned to Zilong accusingly. “How is it that you’re a better bowler than me?”

“It’s all in the throw, Ling,” Zilong laughed as the vet fumed on their way out of the bowling alley. He put an arm around Ling’s shoulders cautiously, inwardly rejoicing that Ling didn’t even flinch. “Oh, and I forgot to tell you—Chang’e’s birthday is next Tuesday. I promised her I’d ask you to come.”

“That’s sweet of you. Of course I’ll come.”

“You can bring Wanwan if you want, too.”

“I’ll tell her, then. No doubt she’ll say yes. Just promise me one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

Ling turned to him, his face serious but his eyes alight with thrill. “The next time we bowl, you let me win.”

His eyes caught the fading rays of the sunset, turning them burgundy. Zilong gently squeezed Ling’s shoulder, content to stay in the moment.

“Anything for you.”


	6. The Party (Birthday Ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling and Wanwan attend Chang'e's birthday party, and he receives a gift of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily edited til the last minute since i wanted it to be special. Hopefully y'all see why. <3
> 
> Also the support for this fic has been driving me crazy ;_; y'all drew art of this??? For real?? It's insane TT Thank you so much <3 <3 <3 y'all ain't sus in my heart <3
> 
>  _meimei_ \- little sister

“Oh my gods, is it really Ling? Or is it a supermodel?” Wanwan said dramatically as she got into Ling’s car. “You really dressed up for Chang’e’s birthday party, huh?”

“It’s just my casual clothes.” Ling huffed, pulling out of the driveway of Wanwan’s house.

“Then we should have casual days in the pet shop more often,” Wanwan whistled. “Speaking of which, I took something from the inventory as a gift. Just write it down as a loan.”

“You do realize it’s Chang’e’s birthday, and not the rabbit’s, right?”

“It’s a gift, all the same,” Wanwan waved it off dismissively, before leaning towards Ling. “So…”

“So what?”

“How’s your dates with Zilong going?”

Ling almost swerved the car in surprise. “Wanwan!”

“What!” Wanwan laughed maniacally. “It was a simple question!”

“I don’t discuss my dating life with… well, anyone!”

“You know those kinds of statements just make me even more curious, right?” Wanwan wiggled her eyebrows. “Who pays when you eat? Has he been to your house? Have you been to his? Have you held hands? Have you kissed?”

“One more question, and I will throw you out of this car,” Ling warned her, much to Wanwan’s amusement.

“That will really put a damper on the festive spirit, _gege_ , it’s someone’s birthday.” But she straightened in her seat. “No worries. I’ll get it out of you… eventually.”

“Good luck with that,” Ling said, dryly, even as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears.

They take turns paying when they eat. No, Zilong hasn’t been to his house yet, and he hasn’t been to Zilong’s, either, even though he did give Ling directions to their home. Yes, they’ve held hands (they were watching a horror movie and Zilong grabbed his hand in a tense moment—Zilong has been making up excuses to hold it again ever since, and Ling pretends not to notice), and _no_ , they haven’t kissed yet. Simply the thought of it drives him into a whirl. _Of course_ he’s kissed other men before—but he doesn’t know when to go for it at all. Some have forced it upon him, some he initiated himself, and some he even kissed on the _first_ date. Maybe that wasn’t a big deal to others, but Zilong stood out so differently from his former flings that he wanted it to be special. Ling tried—quite self-indulgently—to imagine it, kissing Zilong, nothing serious, just a brush of the lips, maybe he’d try to place his hands in Zilong’s hair—

“Oh, we’re here!” Wanwan said pointing a house significantly decorated more than its neighbors. Colored streamers were hung on the gates and the bushes, and already the road in front of it was crowded with several other cars. Ling parked his car a moderate distance away, letting Wanwan lead the way towards the gate. She pressed the doorbell on it, and within a few minutes, someone opened it for them.

“Dr. Ling! Ms. Wanwan!” Chang’e beamed up at them. She looked extremely adorable—she wore a purple and gold wizard’s robe, round spectacles, and a witch’s hat. In her arms, Jade also wore a tiny witch hat in between her ears. “I told you they’d make it, Uncle Baxia!”

“I never said they wouldn’t, _meimei_ ,” The middle-aged man behind her said. He smiled kindly at the newcomers. “I’m Baxia. You must be Dr. Ling, the veterinarian? And Miss Wanwan?”

“Just, Ling, please, thanks. It’s nice to meet you, Baxia. Zilong’s told me a lot about you.”

“Likewise.” Baxia shook Ling and Wanwan’s hands. “So glad you could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss such a sweet kid’s birthday,” Wanwan beamed. “And you can just call me Wanwan.”

“Of course, Wanwan. Please, come in, don’t be shy!”

They entered the gate to a beautiful, palatial house with a wide lawn, filled with party tables and chairs and even more decorations. Near the front of the lawn, facing the house, the furniture was significantly smaller, clearly meant for kids. Beside them was a long table heaped with food, with a tiered birthday cake at the end. A smaller table beside it was halfway full of gifts.

And the kids. So many kids. They weaved through the tables, chattering and playing with party favors—little toys, horns, balloons. Some had even snuck food from the table. Some adults nervously followed after them, but most of them kept to the larger furniture, sitting down and talking. Ling recognized some of them—Alucard, whose cat he treated only a month ago, Lesley, who brought in a dog that needed spaying. They waved to him, and he waved back, his eyes already flitting over the entire area, looking for someone—

“This looks like good fun, Chang’e!” Wanwan grinned. “You must be good at parties.”

“I’m gonna be a party maker when I grow up!” Chang’e boasted.

“A party _planner_ , _meimei_ , “ Baxia corrected her.

“Oh, right. And if that doesn’t work out, I’m gonna become a witch!” Chang’e posed cutely in her clothes. “I already look the part!”

Baxia and Wanwan laughed at her statement, and Ling smiled. At that moment, the front door opened, and there he was.

“Ling! Wanwan! You made it!” Zilong greeted them as he walked down the front porch, a box of utensils in his hand. “I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding our house.”

“Yes, it was fine,” Ling said, a bit distracted. “You look…”

“Chang’e made me wear it.” Zilong wore a blue wizard’s robe over his normal clothes, matching Chang’e’s costume, and he even had a witch hat on. “And this will be the last time you’ll ever make me wear a wizard costume, young lady!”

“Of course, _gege_!” Chang’e teased. “Next year, it’ll be a fairy theme!”

“You and your tricks…” Zilong shook his head. “Baxia, the clown and magician we hired are already waiting inside the house. We’ll start the party whenever you’re ready.”

“Sure thing, Zilong.” Baxia gently nudged Chang’e. “Go tell your friends that the party’s about to start, Chang’e.”

“Yes, Uncle Baxia,” She saluted, before joining her friends. Meanwhile, Ling set his and Wanwan’s gifts down on a nearby table, before turning to Zilong. “Let me help with that—“

“No, it’s fine,” Zilong said, even moving the box of utensils away from Ling’s reach. “You and Wanwan should find your seats. I’ll come over when the party’s underway.”

“Don’t tire yourself out,” Ling said worriedly.

“Don’t worry,” Zilong’s smile softened. “Your presence is enough to reenergize me.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

As cheesy as the line sounded, Ling hoped that Zilong _did_ feel energized in some way, because he wasn’t able to accompany him and Wanwan for the rest of the party.

It was a successful one, no doubt about that—the games and the magic tricks kept the kids entertained, and the food was excellent. As the sunset approached, they turned on colored lights strung alongside the streamers, making the environment look even more fanciful. Chang’e opened the gifts after they had their dinner, her eyes shining after each one. She even made a big show of putting Jade in Wanwan’s gift—a small sling bag that also doubled as a rabbit cage. “So you’d have less trouble losing her,” Wanwan explained later.

Chang’e opened Ling’s gift—two plushies shaped like a carrot and a moon. She immediately ran over to Ling, hugging him tightly. “Thank you thank you thank you! I love them!”

“Zilong said he loves calling you ‘my moon,’ so I thought it would be a cute gift,” Ling said, shyly wrapping his arms around the little girl. “Do you really like it?”

“Of course! I can’t cuddle Jade at night, so I’ll hug these instead!” Chang’e smiled brightly. “And don’t worry, Dr. Ling—I’m sure Zilong will find a nickname for you eventually!”

“You don’t really have to call me Dr. Ling, Chang’e,” He told her.

“No? Then you’ll be Ling- _gege!_ ” Chang’e let go of him, clapping excitedly. “Thank you for the gifts, Ling- _gege_!”

“You’re welcome…?” Ling said, unsure about his new name, as Chang’e went back to opening the rest of her gifts. He caught Zilong’s eyes from across the lawn, and he only raised his arms and shrugged, to which Ling only shook his head teasingly. Zilong started to walk towards Ling, only for Baxia to call him from the front porch. Zilong turned to Ling apologetically.

Ling made a sweeping gesture towards him. _It’s fine. Go._ Zilong brightened slightly, before joining Baxia. Ling sighed, leaning back on his chair. _Hopefully Zilong will find a way to rest later…_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

The party was coming to an end. Ling was talking to Miya, discussing possible pets for her adopted kid Nana, when from beside him, Wanwan let out at disappointed groan.

“Papa’s asking when I’m coming home. It’s not that late, is it?”

“It’s seven-thirty,” Miya said, looking down at her watch. “It depends, whether you live far from here. Nana and I just live down the block.”

“Ah, cat poop. My house is on the other side of town. I wanted to stay a little bit more. And I don’t want to inconvenience you,” She glanced at Ling, knowing full well he was still waiting for Zilong.

“Don’t be silly, it’s fine.” Ling stood up. “We’ll have to say goodbye to the hosts then. See you next time, Miya.”

“Of course,” Miya replied, shaking Ling’s hand. Ling then walked over to Chang’e, who was surrounded by her friends and newly-opened gifts. “Chang’e, we’re sorry, but—“

“—You’re leaving? Already?” Chang’e pouted. “Can’t you stay a little longer? You—“ her voice dropped to a whisper. “You haven’t even talked to _gege_ yet!”

“Wanwan’s father is worried about her, and we have work tomorrow as well.” He pat Chang’e’s hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to Zilong some other time.”

“But—but—“ Chang’e blubbered even more excuses, but finally gave up after Ling promised to visit again. He left Wanwan with her and entered the house.

Zilong’s home was as elegant on the inside as it was on the outside—the interior decorating was modern, with a color scheme of white with blue and gold accents. Despite its posh décor, though, it still felt comfortable and homey. It looked like a place a family would live happily in.

Beautiful house aside, Ling still had to look for Zilong, though. He wandered through the hallways, his attention constantly distracted by the ornaments and expensive-looking furniture. At one point, he found a large framed picture of Chang’e, Zilong, and Baxia. Chang’e held a picture frame in her hands of an old man, and Ling guessed it was their late father. He bowed slightly in respect before quietly walking away.

He found himself in an open room, near the back of the house. _Probably the kitchen_ , he decided, open seeing an impressive kitchen counter at the far side, with an equally impressive set of appliances. And in front of the fridge…

Zilong poured himself a glass of water and downed it quickly, before putting the pitcher back in the fridge. He had shed the wizard’s clothing and was left in his normal clothes—a button-down shirt that did a poor job of hiding his arm muscles, along with denim jeans. His long brown hair, which had originally been in a tied bun at the beginning of the party, was now becoming undone, stray strands of hair hanging over his face. He looked too handsome, Ling thought, but he also noticed the wrinkles in Zilong’s shirt, the tiny beads of sweat rolling on his forehead, the tense grip of the glass—signs that Zilong was a lot more exhausted than he was letting on, and Ling’s chest hurt at the sight.

“Zilong,” He called softly, walking over, and the man in question looked up, quickly stitching a smile onto his lips.

“Ling,” Zilong greeted, and Ling was stunned by the fact that he could tell there was forced liveliness in it. Had he been always able to do that? “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ling replied. “Wanwan and I were just about to leave. Thought I’d say goodbye.” His eyes moved onto the glass. “You seem frazzled. Is something wrong?”

“No, not really, just…” Zilong shrugged. “I guess I’m just more exhausted than I realized. Needed to take a breather before I get back out there.”

Ling nodded, hesitantly running his hands over Zilong’s arms, instantly gratified when the gestured seemed to help Zilong relax. “No one expects you to be a never-ending source of energy, Zi. Feel free to take as long as you’d like.”

“But Chang’e—“

“—Is a lot more understanding than you give her credit for, alright? Besides, she needs her _gege_ to be healthy, not running ragged. Don’t cut it too close. You’re making me worry.”

“I… I make you worry?” Zilong chuckled. “I’m not that special, Ling.”

“Yes, you are,” Ling frowned. He pushed his wariness aside, determined to get through to Zilong. “You’re incredibly kind, generous, and down-to-earth. Of course you’re special. I don’t deserve you.”

“What?” Zilong shook his head, raising a hand when Ling tried to protest. “You’re awfully intelligent, well-spoken, and mature. And underneath all that, you’re soft and compassionate. _I_ don’t deserve you.”

“Zilong—“

“Shh,” Zilong hushed him, and Ling was suddenly aware of how charged the atmosphere was between them, even if he didn’t know when it started exactly. “Let me try something.”

Zilong put the glass down, letting his hand wrap around Ling’s waist. With the other hand, he gently cupped Ling’s nape, the fingers threading delicately through the strands. His eyes gently asked for permission, and just as quietly, Ling granted it.

Zilong smiled in relief, and leaned down to kiss him.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Zilong stood out so differently from his former flings that he wanted it to be special_. Of course, he was willing to shoulder on if it failed in any way. After all, they weren’t each other’s first. He was prepared to brush it off if it somehow didn’t meet his expectations.

Except for this—he probably shouldn’t have made any expectations in the first place, because this kiss blew them all out of the water.

He suspected they had achieved something far much better than _special_.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling wasn’t sure of how much time had passed after Zilong finally let him go. For all he knew, Chang’e could be celebrating another birthday—

Wait—

“Oh my gods, Wanwan’s waiting, I should leave…” Ling said, even though he didn’t make any effort to do so. Zilong’s encompassing hold on him felt so right, so secure, he didn’t want to go anywhere else…

“Yeah, you should,” Zilong said, quite regrettably, and his hold on Ling loosened, then left completely. Ling was barely able to suppress the whimper that rose in his throat.

“I guess I’ll be going then…” He took a step backwards from Zilong, letting his smile tell him everything he felt. “Bye, Zi.”

“Bye…” Zilong began, then he paused. “Ah, and Ling?”

Ling paused too. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be even better next time.” He smirked at him, taking the glass of water and putting it in the sink.

Ling was flustered by this, and he quickly made his way out.

He almost ran into the doorway, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	7. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two incidents make Ling and Zilong become more honest with one another—and themselves.

It’s been five months since Ling and Zilong’s first date, and two months since their first kiss. All in all, seven months.

Seven months of knowing Zilong, and Ling doesn’t want to say it out loud, but it’s felt like cloud nine.

He’s had his own experience with failed romances, of course, and while he’s ended those amiably, there was something about Zilong that was simpler. Safer. Almost like he was home.

He’s never thought of someone as _home_ before, and he doesn’t want to get rid of that feeling any time soon.

He pulled up in front of Zilong’s workplace before checking the time on his watch. 12:31. Just in time. He and Zilong had been having lunch together whenever possible, and alternated on who would pick up the other. Since it was Ling’s turn to pick up Zilong, it was the other’s turn to choose a place to eat. Ling silently hoped he would choose the Great Dragon café. He was craving matcha.

The glass doors of the building opened, and Zilong stepped out, wearing his work clothes. It was nothing fancy, just a shirt and tie with slacks, but Ling liked how Zilong looked in it, especially when looking at what it did for his arms. They were easily the features of Zilong he liked best—another thing he was too bashful to say out loud. Zilong was looking down, and rummaging through his bag—Ling was about to press the horn of his car, to call his attention, then the glass doors of the building opened once again.

A woman stepped out, also in business clothes, hair flowing behind her like some golden curtain. She said something, and Zilong turned around, a bright smile on his face, which the blonde girl returned. They began talking animatedly, as though Ling wasn’t around.

Ling’s eyes widened, and he frowned. Surely he wasn’t… _surely_ Zilong wasn’t…

But they seemed so close…

A part of him wanted to storm out of the car, maybe stand beside Zilong and wind his arm around his, and glare daggers at the girl until she left.

But before he could act impulsively, their conversation ended, and the woman squeezed Zilong’s arm—the nerve of her! Those arms are his alone!—and Zilong finally spotted him, heading over to the car. He got into the passenger seat, kissing Ling on the cheek.

“Sorry about that. Freya had some last minute questions about a project we were working on. Did I make you wait too long?”

“No…” Ling kept his cool. “You and _Freya_ seem like good friends.”

“Oh yeah, we were hired on the same day and we used to have desks beside each other for the longest time,” Zilong mused. “We actually dated for a while. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Mmm,” Ling nodded. “And now? Is she seeing someone too?”

“No, which is weird, now that I think about it. She’s pretty, kind, and smart. Any guy would be lucky to be with her.”

“Mmm…” Ling said. “Lucky.”

“You okay, Ling? You seem tired.” Zilong looked sideways at him.

“Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Busy morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell you what,” Zilong smiled. “You choose where we eat today. Maybe that’ll lift your spirits.”

“Well,” Ling said, brightening up slightly. “Hope you're craving matcha today."

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Ling! Hi! I have some free time~ Can I come see you?_

_Ofc~ come any time you want_

_You’re at the shop, now, right?_

_Yeah~_

_Perfect_

_See you there!_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Zilong stepped on the gas, slightly speeding up his drive—he was already fifteen minutes late, and Ling might be starving to death already. He remembered how Ling was exhausted the last time they met, and his heart wilted at the thought. Of course, one should never keep his date waiting, but he also didn’t want Ling to be tired, or hungry. If he could, he would take care of Ling at every possible moment—there was something about Ling that was precious, hidden beneath his cool exterior—and he sensed that it was something that Ling sometimes forgot himself. There were still times that Zilong doubted his luck—at how he was still able to have someone like Ling—and honestly, he didn’t want those times to go away, he didn’t want to stop being amazed by this man.

As he came in sight of the clinic, he realized there was another car parked directly in front of it and he had to park somewhere else. From where he stayed, though, he saw a man through the glass windows of the pet shop, talking to Ling. His back was turned to the glass, but Zilong saw that he was wearing a coat, a well-structured one, and from the way his hands moved, their conversation was obviously very lively. Ling was even smiling and laughing—something Zilong knew he rarely did.

Zilong wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was jealous—he knew that negative feelings like those could ruin relationships, and he didn’t want to end his relationship with Ling on something so petty. Still—the two of them seemed so at ease with one another, and so in sync—could he be _that_ in sync with Ling too, someday? He could only hope.

They walked out of the shop together— _together_!—and the man pat Ling’s shoulder in what was unmistakably an affectionate manner. Zilong saw his eyes soften, just for a moment, before he finally said something. The man nodded, and he turned to get into the car in front of the shop. In that brief moment, Zilong saw that he was middle-aged—a few good years older than him, and very distinguished-looking. Handsome, even. The car drove away, and Ling stared after it for a few moments, before his eyes finally went astray and landed on Zilong’s car.

“Zilong!” Well, he didn’t hear it, the car windows were still up—but he could read the other’s lips and the surprise written on his face. Ling went back into the shop, and came back after a few minutes.

“Zi,” Ling said as he got into Zilong’s car. “I didn’t see you.”

“I just got here,” Zilong smiled graciously. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s fine,” the other replied. “I had company anyways.”

“I saw that,” Zilong replied, jokingly. “Pretty handsome guy. Who was it?”

“That was Yu Zhong. He’s just some family friend,” Ling shifted in his seat.

“Ah… so you two are close?”

“I guess you could say that? We were pretty similar as kids, even though he was older.” Ling shrugged. “We even went to the same veterinary school. He works at the neighboring city, though.”

“The neighboring city? You still seem to be at ease with one another, though. You still have a steady relationship with him.”

“Only because we see each other whenever we have the time.”

“ _See_ each other?” Zilong raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean—at reunions and get-togethers and stuff—Yu Zhong has a wife, okay? So we… we can’t be—“ Ling bit his lip, and said, “I’m not cheating on you!”

“What—“ Zilong finally gave him his full attention, he had accidentally gone too far. He looked down and saw Ling’s hands trembling, he immediately cupped them in his own. Then he heard a sniffle—

Was Ling _crying_?

He wasn’t, but he was already getting teary. Zilong leaned as close as the car seat could allow him, hoping that the closeness would somehow comfort Ling. To his relief, Ling didn’t flinch or back away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Yu Zhong,” Ling whimpered, “I was just, I don’t know, you didn’t tell me about Freya and—“

“Freya? What’s Freya got to do with this?”

“Well, she’s pretty, she’s sophisticated, she dresses really well—“

“—I mean, I guess she does, but—“ Zilong paused, mid-thought. Oh. _Oh._

“Were… were you jealous because she was my _ex_?”

Ling sobered up, though the shameful expression didn’t leave his face. “It’s a petty feeling, I know. And when Yu Zhong- _gege_ texted that he would be paying a visit, I thought…”

“Just because it’s petty doesn’t mean we can’t talk it through,” Zilong told him. “I want you to be able to tell me everything. And I know you feel the same way.”

“I do,” Ling smiled weakly. “I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize,” Zilong stopped him. “You don’t need to hear this, but you’re just as pretty, and sophisticated, and you dress just as well.” He nuzzled his neck. “Among a million other wonderful things. And for what it’s worth, you _did_ make me jealous.”

“Now I just feel insecure because you didn’t react as immaturely as I did,” Ling frowned.

“ _Baobei_ , you could probably act ten times as worse and I’d still forgive you,” Zilong pressed a chaste kiss onto his neck, making Ling shiver. “I really, _really_ like you, Ling, all of you, even with your insecurities.”

“And I like you too,” Ling whispered. “Realy, _really_ , like you. Thank you…”

“I’m glad,” Zilong grinned, he straightened up to start driving, but was halted by Ling tugging on his sleeve. “Wait…”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you call me?”

“Oh… _baobei._ It fits you.” He smiled. “Do you like it?”

Ling turned to the window, but Zilong saw his ears turn pink. “…Maybe.”

“Then I shall call you that often,” He teased him further, laughing when Ling finally turned to him, face red.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Only when no one’s around then,” Zilong suggested, chuckling lightly as Ling neither agreed nor objected to his statement. He started the car, and they were finally on their way.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_“Zilong texted me that he’ll be a little late, so maybe you’ll see each other before you leave,” Ling said as they made their way out of the shop._

_“You’ve done nothing but talk about Zilong for the past hour,” Yu Zhong replied, but there was no mockery in his voice. “With the way you sing praises of him, I have no doubt he’s a good man. Why do you want me to approve of him so much?”_

_“I wouldn’t want you to like him if I didn’t lo—“ he put his hands up to his mouth. He… he almost said it. The “L” word. But it seemed so soon…_

_Or maybe it was just in time? Ling had no idea._

_“Ah… I see.” Yu Zhong and Ling stepped out of the shop and the elder placed his hand on Ling’s shoulder. “You do know that you’ll have to tell him that eventually, right?”_

_“I don’t have to, like, in the next few hours… don’t I?” Ling laughed nervously._

_“No,” Yu Zhong smiled knowingly. “But you mustn’t keep love waiting for long. Speaking of which,” He looked down at his watch. “I have to go. Luo Yi’s probably wondering where I am. Good luck with your boyfriend, Ling.”_

_“Yeah…” Ling thought as he watched his friend leave, and as his heart did somersaults in his chest. He loved Zilong. Who would’ve known?_

_“… I’ll need it.”_


	8. The Party (Dinner Ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilong accompanies Ling to a party and figures something out with a little help from a newfound friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked to put Valeir in this fic, but I've actually been planning this from the beginning. So this is for you :D

_One month later_

“Ling, the bird is staring at me,” Zilong said from his place on the couch. Finch has his own cage, Ling had explained, but whenever he was home, he let the bird out so that it could have some exercise. That was what the budgie was doing now—Ling had installed perches and posts at strategic areas of his house, and one of them allowed the bird to perch directly in front of Zilong, bright blue wings folded. “Are you sure he’s not going to poop on my tux?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Finch is trained!” Ling called from somewhere within his apartment. “He exhibits far better behavior than most parrots, don’t you, Finch?”

The bird chirped, making Zilong jump. Honestly, bird ornaments aside, Ling’s apartment was tastefully designed—the furniture was minimalistic and had a modern feel, but Ling was able to avoid making it impersonal through small potted plants and brightly colored rugs. And, of course, there was Finch, the liveliest one of them all. There was no doubt that he was cute, and adorable, quite the opposite of Ling, but maybe that was what Ling needed. He was definitely fond of the bird.

“Anyhow, don’t worry about him. He’s spent some nights without me, and he knows not to do anything suspicious.” Ling stepped into his apartment’s living room. “How do I look?”

Zilong’s jaw dropped, and he picked it up before the parrot could laugh at him. “…Absolutely perfect.”

The suit fit Ling’s body perfectly, giving it structure while still hinting at his sinewy body underneath. He had chosen to iron his lavender hair, and they fell in a silken sheet to the end of his chin. His tie matched the color of his eyes.

“…Hey. Zi. Earth to Zilong. We good?” Ling waved his hands in front of him. “We’ll be late for the party. You can stare at me all you want when we get there.”

“Is that a challenge, _baobei_?” Zilong whispered into his ear as he stood up and wound Ling’s arm with his. His statement caused Ling to blush. _Just the perfect thing to complement his look._

“Oh gods, no,” he muttered, making Zilong laugh.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

The party was a gathering for all the doctors and veterinarians in the nearby communities, and Ling chose Zilong (naturally) to be his date. Zilong thanked his lucky stars that Baxia had pushed him to buy a formal suit of his own some years ago, but he still felt out of place as they entered the very posh function hall, which was already filled with people talking rapidly above the classical string music. It was almost like you could _taste_ the science.

“Ling! I haven’t seen you since last year! You look great,” A man came up to him, beaming. He had long whitish hair that was tied in a bun behind him, like Zilong had opted to do, but that was where their similarities ended. The man’s eyes were almost as bright as his hair.

“Estes, so good to see you,” Ling greeted him and shook his hand. “Zilong, this is Estes, he’s a doctor from Azrya, and one of my classmates in college. Estes, this is Zilong, he’s my—“

“—Boyfriend!” Estes grinned. “Took you long enough, my friend.”

“Yes, well, I don’t see _your_ date anywhere,” Ling pointed out.

“Ah, Argus is working late tonight. It couldn’t be helped,” He shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean this evening has to be a dreadful one, right? Oh! That’s Faramis! We haven’t seen in each other in years! If you’ll excuse me…it was nice to meet you, Zilong. Let’s talk more later, Ling?” Estes gave them a friendly wave before moving on.

“He’s very friendly, isn’t he?” Zilong asked as they kept walking through the crowd, trying to find their seats.

“Yes, very,” Ling said. “I think he liked talking to me because I tend to be the opposite.”

“Well, you talk often with me.”

“I talk often to people I like.”

Zilong smiled, putting his arm around Ling, not caring if anyone noticed. “I’m glad to hear that.”

They finally found their table, and Ling sat down gratefully while Zilong sat down beside him. He Ling kept fidgeting at his seat, as though he was uncomfortable, but Zilong noticed this and he put a hand on the other’s arm. “Hey _,_ how about you get us some drinks?”

“You sure you’d be fine here all alone?”

He squeezed Ling’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here.”

“Alright,” Ling smiled at him before getting up and making his way to the refreshments table. On the way, though, he got sidetracked and started a conversation with someone else. Zilong glanced at them every so often, while also observing the place, and he jumped a bit when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sorry,” The person who tapped him said. He had a grayish black suit on, which made complemented his silvery hair and made his gold eyes and dark skin pop. He flashed Zilong an apologetic smile. “I just wanted to let you know we’ll be sharing a table.”

“No worries, I was just distracted,” Zilong replied, as the man slipped into the chair beside him. “I’m Zilong.”

“Vale. Nice to meet you,” They shook hands. “So, where do you work Zilong?”

“I work at an accounting firm.”

“Oh, so you’re not…” Vale nudged his head to the crowd.

“Nope, just a lucky date,” Zilong grinned. “Why, you too?”

“Yeah,” Vale said, relieved. “I’m a tailor. My boyfriend’s a zoologist.”

“Ah,” Zilong nodded. “Mine’s a veterinarian.”

“So they both work with animals,” Vale nodded. “How do they do it, right? They just touch the animals and the animals just warm up to them immediately.”

“I _know_!” Zilong exclaimed. “It’s like they have a sixth sense or something.”

"And that sixth sense helps them talk to animals!"

"Thats not far off," Zilong said. "My boyfriend has a parrot, and he's taught the damned bird so many phrases."

"Mine has a chameleon, and it sits on his shoulder whenever we're at home, literally chilling by his ear. I bet they're whispering to one another."

"Do you think _all_ the people here can talk to animals?" Zilong said conspiratorially.

"Well, that would be a stretch, since some of the doctors here aren't animal ones in the first place," vale replied in an equally enthusiastic tone. "But man, that would be quite the plot!"

"Isn’t it?"

They continued to talk for a few more minutes. Vale was very spirited, and he managed to put Zilong at ease. He didn’t notice the passage of time until Ling came back to the table with someone else in tow.

“Aw, look at them, Ling,” This someone else said. The cut of his suit matched Vale’s, Zilong noticed, with the notable difference of it being a dark red. He had auburn hair and a scar over one eye, but he still looked very handsome. He smiled at the two of them in turn, but Zilong couldn’t help but notice the way his gaze softened at Vale. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“You have a strange definition of _adorable_ ,” Ling noted. “But no matter—Zilong, this is Valir. We worked on a research project a couple of years ago. And you’ve obviously met Vale.”

“Obviously,” Zilong replied, and Vale chuckled beside him.

“This is Ling, and we’re much more friendly than he says.” Valir elbowed Ling, making the other shove him back.

“No we’re not!”

“Aw, come on now Ling—“

“—Nice to meet you, Ling,” Vale extended his hand towards Ling, and he accepted it gratefully, shaking it before sitting beside Zilong. “Your boyfriend is quite the delight.”

“I suppose he is,” Ling glanced at him accusingly. “You made me get the drink so I’d socialize with other people.”

“You needed it,” Zilong told him. “I can see it from your body language.”

“I suppose,” Ling shrugged, and two pink spots appeared on his cheeks. “I got us our drinks.”

“Thanks, _baobei_.” Zilong took the drinks from him and winked, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

“ _Zilong_!”

Valir laughed at this. “Do you guys argue often?”

“Actually? It’s less of an argument and more of just joking around. Zilong’s teasing is the only teasing I can actually tolerate.”

“How lucky,” Valir replied dryly. “Even Vale can’t handle my own teasing.”

“When you make a joke that’s actually funny, _that’s_ when I’ll tolerate it,” Vale said, and they all laughed. Vale leaned over and kissed Valir on the cheek. “You’ll get over it.”

“I can’t stay mad at you,” Valir shook his head, smiling ruefully.

“Get a room, you two,” Ling muttered, and they all laughed again.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

The dinner went well after that. Valir was just a much of a conversationalist as Vale, if only more serious, and Zilong developed a rapport with him quite quickly as they talked through dinner, with Ling even joining in sometimes. The food was great, and throughout the evening, a few forums were held and speeches were made. Zilong grew a bit bored during those parts, but he could tell that Ling was listening attentively to them, so he made no comment. His expression reminded Zilong of the time that he handled Jade—it was focused and very observant. At one point he caught Zilong looking, and it was the only time that the gaze broke. “What?”

“Nothing,” Zilong smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Ling squeezed his hand briefly before turning back to the speaker in front. Zilong caught Vale looking at him strangely before turning away, and but he couldn’t do anything about it as the event continued. He chose to ignore it, powering through until the hosts of the event finally wrapped up the evening. Ling finally grew out of his focused expression, letting himself be tugged by Zilong as he stood. Vale and Valir followed suit, with Valir even stretching his arms.

“That took longer than it had to...”

“This event was for _you_ , idiot.” Vale poked him.

“Was it?” Valir smirked. “I wasn’t aware.”

“Hopefully next time you will be,” The tailor chided him. “You and Ling should go say goodbye to your colleagues. Zilong and I have something to talk about.”

“We do?” Zilong said, just as Valir said “We should?”

“Yes,” Vale answered firmly. He turned to Ling. “Do you mind? It won’t take long.”

“I… I suppose,” Ling shrugged. “Come on, flame boy.”

“I— _don’t call me flame boy!_ ” Valir protested as Ling dragged him back into the crowd. Vale gestured to the doors of the function hall, and Zilong followed him outside. It was considerably quieter, and none of the guests have started leaving, so aside from some guards and staff walking around, they were quite alone.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Vale?” Zilong asked, confused. “And why is it so important that we should go outside?”

“I just wanted to make sure we heard each other well,” Vale replied.

“… _Flame boy?_ ”

“Their inside joke, I’d guess,” Vale said. “Now—you love Ling, don’t you?”

Zilong’s jaw dropped. “I—what—we’re just—“

“You told me you’ve been dating for around eight months already,” Vale said. “But that you only told each other that you liked one another a month ago. Bullcrap. You love each other.”

“I—I suppose I love him,” Zilong said, slowly, his face softening of its own accord. “Yeah, I… I do love Ling. But it’s not up to me to say whether he loves me or not.”

“He loves you, Zilong,” Vale smiled. “It’s painfully obvious. He looks at you like you’re a thousand bucks or something.”

“Even if he does, what does this have to do with anything?” Zilong replied, still perplexed.

“I just think you should tell him,” Vale shrugged. “Valir and I—we were off to a rocky start. We were childhood friends, but we didn’t do anything about how we felt until only a few years ago. He fooled around, and so did I. It took a lot to get us back together.

What I’m saying is, I don’t want the same thing to happen to you and Ling. Maybe you don’t see it yet, or maybe you have and just don’t want to acknowledge it, but you’re pretty much endgame. Plus, you two look good together.” He pat Zilong’s shoulder. “Just a word of advice.”

“Those were a lot of words,” Zilong grumbled. “But—I’ll think it through. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Vale grinned, and the double doors opened once again. The guests have finally started leaving. Ling found them first, winding his arm around Zilong’s. “There you are.”

“Was I hard to find?” Zilong quipped, watching Ling closely. He was intensely beautiful, as usual, but he can’t tell how Vale noticed Ling being in love with him. Could such a thing even be possible? He was a just a simple guy who was trying to care for his little sister. Who was he compared to Ling?

“A bit,” Ling smiled slightly before turning to Vale. “Valir had to go the restroom. He said you could go to the car and wait.”

“That’s fine, I needed to use it too anyways,” Vale raised his hand in a wave. “Nice meeting both of you. I hope I’ll see you both again.”

“Of course,” Zilong waved goodbye as Vale started walking away from them. He turned back to Ling. “Let’s go?”

Ling nodded firmly. “Yes. I’m exhausted.”

“I thought you found those speeches riveting?”

“They were, but I’m still beat,” Ling dug his face into Zilong’s arm, which he found very cute. “You taking me home yet or what?”

“Who else would? It’s my car after all,” Zilong teased, chuckling when Ling whined. He was certainly something else when he’s tired. But he put his arm around Ling’s shoulder anyways, and softly guided him to the car. Ling seemed to be comforted by the touch, and he leaned further into Zilong’s hold.

The ride back to Ling’s house was quiet and uneventful. Zilong did his best to drive smoothly, checking from time to time whether Ling had finally dozed off or not. A couple of times he caught Ling blinking wildly just to stay awake, and he let him be, finding the action cute. He spent the rest of the time contemplating Vale’s ‘advice.’

_Love?_

Zilong didn’t think it could be that simple. Love stories, the ones that get told long after they’ve happened, are the ones that involve amazing feats, dramatic confessions, heroic sacrifices. They hadn’t exactly fulfilled any of those criteria. Saving a pet rabbit hardly counts as an amazing feat, and _he_ wasn’t even the one that did it. Vale and Valir’s story…well, Vale didn’t share much, but considering that they had apparently gone through a lot since childhood up until now, then eight months of dating would pale in comparison to that.

A headlight reflected through the car windshield, and Ling’s eyes whipped open. “Oh…damn.” He looked at Zilong. “I’m sorry. I meant to stay awake with you.”

“You don’t have to be awake to accompany me, _baobei_ ,” Zilong grinned _._ “You need your sleep. Besides, I’ve told you before—I could stare at your beautiful face all day.”

“ _Baichi_.” Ling muttered, stifling a yawn. “We’re almost home, aren’t we?”

Just as Ling uttered those words, Zilong pulled into the parking space of his apartment. “Yeah.”

“Oh, great. Just… just let me…” Ling pawed at the car door, and Zilong cut the engine, laughing quietly.

“Stay where you are. I’m gonna help you out.”

“I-I’m fine,” Ling tried to protest, but Zilong moved faster than he expected. He went over to Ling’s side and opened the car door with ease—and scooped Ling into his arms, carrying him bridal-style.

“Zilong! Put me down!” Ling hit his chest, but because of his groggy state, it was more of a whimper, and more of a light tap.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I doubt you can walk straight in this state.” Zilong started carrying him towards the front door.

“ _Baiiiichiiii~_ ” Ling whined. “People might see!”

“I’m not going to lie, I like it when you call me that,” Zilong said as Ling fished his own keys out of his pocket and fumbled with his door, still being carried by Zilong. “Took you long enough to call me something, _baobei_.”

“It’s the sleep hormones,” Ling yawned again, and Zilong brought him in, making sure the door was closed behind them. He helped Ling into his bedroom, even helping Ling shrug off his suit jacket before he curled into the bed sheets like an impatient child. “Ling—your clothes—“

“I’ll worry about it tomorrow…” Ling mumbled. “Right now, I just…” His eyes slowly closed, and his breath evened out. He was finally asleep.

Zilong stood back from Ling’s bed, picking up the suit jacket and hanging it over a nearby chair. The moonlight filtered in between the blinds of Ling’s bedroom, the scattered light making his skin glow. He looked so peaceful, and calm.

_“Maybe you don’t see it yet, or maybe you have and just don’t want to acknowledge it, but you’re pretty much endgame.”_

_Maybe what we have pales in comparison, but I don’t care. As long as I have this. As long as I have you._

He tucked the sheet just underneath Ling’s chest, smoothing the hair away from his forehead.

“Sleep well, Ling. I love you.”

Before he could lose his nerve, he leant down and kissed Ling’s forehead and quietly dashed out of the room, almost jumping in surprise when he found Finch on another perch, staring dead straight at him.

“Keep quiet, yeah? You’ll wake him up,” He wagged a finger at the bird. Finch only stared at him until he was finally out of the bird’s sight and left the house, making sure the door was locked.

Hopefully he’ll have the courage to say those words next time, when Ling’s finally awake.


	9. The Halloween (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling is avoiding Zilong, and Chang'e has an idea to help her gege out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my thesis but Halloween is to fun to pass up. so enjoy :)

“ _Gege_ came home late yesterday,” Chang’e pouted as Zilong joined them for breakfast. “I waited as long as I can, but Uncle Baxia said I had to sleep.”

“And you should, _meimei_ , a little girl like you needs all the sleep she can get,” Baxia said sagely. “She also needs to eat her vegetables instead of feeding it to her rabbit.”

“Finish your stew, Chang’e,” Zilong added, putting some stew in his own bowl.

“Fine,” Chang’e pouted as she spooned up more stew. “Did _gege_ come home late because he and Ling- _gege_ did something fun last night?”

Zilong almost spit out his coffee. “Chang’e—“

“Well, _gege_ and Ling did do something last night, _meimei_.” Baxia said, ignoring ZIlong’s glare. “They went to a party together. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yeah… we did…” Zilong covered up his face by drinking more coffee.  
  


“ _Gege,_ your face is all red.”

“The coffee is very hot, my moon,” Zilong replied in a strangled tone.

“Okay,” Chang’e said primly. “I just thought you and Ling- _gege_ were having—“

“ _CHANG’E!!!”_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

As Zilong pulled up to the pet shop later for their lunch date, he realized that he recognized the car beside Ling’s. It belonged to his friend… what was that dude’s name again? Yu Zhang? Wu Zhong? Something of the sort. He wondered if he should just wait in the car again…

…But that was ridiculous. Why should he hide and wait? He was Ling’s _boyfriend_. He can do this. He checked himself quickly in his rearview mirror, assuring that he looked alright, before slipping out of the car and entering the store.

“Zilong- _gege_! Good morning,” Wanwan greeted him from behind the cash register. “Had a fun time last night?”

“You and every kid I’m meeting today,” Zilong grumbled. “Nothing exciting happened last night, alright? It doesn’t work that way.”

“First of all, I’m not a kid,” Wanwan crossed her arms, making her look very much like a kid, “And second of all, it could very much work that way. You’ve been dating Ling- _gege_ for _months_. It’s even stranger that you haven’t—“

“Oh, hush,” Zilong huffed, making Wanwan laugh out loud. “Where’s Ling?”

“In the examination room,” Wanwan replied. “He and Yu Zhong are discussing something.”

“Okay…”

“It’s work-related.” Wanwan clarified further. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Of course not,” Zilong answered, amused, as the door opened, and Ling stepped out, followed closely by Yu Zhong. Zilong sized him up properly this time.

Yu Zhong was only a few inches taller than him, with salt and pepper hair beginning at the roots of his scalp. He was dressed almost as, if not as stylishly as Ling—was it a prerequisite for vets everywhere? His face was blank and a bit harsh, with sharp features. Yu Zhong gave him the same critical onceover—and surprised Zilong when he broke into a small smile.

“So this is him, Ling.” Yu Zhong’s voice matched his features exactly—rough and deep.

“Yes,” Ling said, wringing his fingers. _Was he nervous?_

“Your boyfriend.”

“…Yes.”

“The one you’ve been telling me about.”

“Ye—“

“If you say _yes_ one more time, I’m going to hit you in the face,” Wanwan groaned.

“ _Jiejie_ —“ Yu Zhong warned.

“—What?” Wanwan blinked innocently.

“Never mind. You can be so incorrigible sometimes,” Yu Zhong sighed, before turning his attention back to Zilong. He thumped Zilong’s shoulder firmly. “You look very trustworthy. For what it’s worth, I already approved of you even before meeting you. Ling speaks of you so often and so highly.”

“ _Gege—“_ Ling whined.

“—I’m not done talking.” His grip on Zilong’s shoulder tightened. “You break this guy’s heart, I break your ribs, got it? Unless Ling stabs you with one of his foils. I’m sure you already know he’s good with a blade.”

“Yeah—sure—“ Zilong managed to say. “Got it. Know it. And I have no intentions of hurting him whatsoever. I also want to keep my ribs intact.”

“He can keep up with me!” Yu Zhong finally let go of him, a triumphant smile on his face. “I approve of him even more!”

“Well, you’re scaring him, _gege_ ,” Ling frowned, coming over to Zilong and winding his arm around him—okay, he must be _really_ nervous; Ling wasn’t one to initiate physical contact. “He’s using all his wits to survive.”

“I am impressed by his wits, then.” Yu Zhong nodded. “I suppose if _you_ break his heart, I’ll break your ribs too, Ling.”

“Considered me terrified,” Ling answered. “So—can I count on you to cover for me?”

“Of course,” Yu Zhong inclined his head. “Granted, I won’t be able to open as regularly as you—I have a practice of my own, after all. But I’ll be able to go here on Tuesdays and Thursdays—I hope that’s enough.”

“More than enough,” Ling said. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime. I’ll be going now. Keep safe, Ling, ZIlong—and listen to your _geges_ , Wanwan!” Yu Zhong wagged a finger at her, and Wanwan flashed him a peace sign. Yu Zhong exited the shop, and within a few minutes, he was gone.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but is Yu Zhong going to take over your clinic?” Zilong asked, confused, as they watched Yu Zhong’s car start and leave. “Is there something wrong?”

“Well…” Ling looked at him, and Zilong realized his nervousness wasn’t caused by Yu Zhong possibly disapproving Zilong—there was something else entirely. “… I have to tell you something. Privately.”

“Of course,” Zilong said, he started towards the examination room, but Ling only held onto his arm.

“No… not here. Can we talk a walk?”

“Whatever you need, Ling. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, yes I am. Never better.” Ling smiled at him, and what made Zilong tense up was that he knew this was fake. What was so wrong that Ling felt the need to cover up with him?

“Look, I know you’re—“

“Ling- _gege_!” Wanwan pointed out the shop windows as a small kid ran up to their door, a dog in his arms. The two men ran up to the front, but Zilong was faster. He held the door open as the little boy held a dog with gray fur in his arms. One of the dog’s legs was sticking out in an abnormal manner.

“Help—Kupa—he—“ The kid burst into tears in front of Ling, almost dropping the dog. Zilong watched as Ling knelt in front of the kid, prodding the kid’s arms open to check the dog’s limbs, making soothing noises all the while to calm the dog’s whimpering. Suddenly the Ling that was all nerves was gone, replaced by the professional veterinarian he first met. Of course, Zilong had seen Ling work like this, but he rarely ever got to see Ling work on other animals besides Jade. He almost felt like he was intruding on something.

“What’s your name, little guy?” Ling asked.

“Popol,” The kid sniffled. “And he’s Kupa.”

“Well, Popol, Kupa has a broken leg. But you managed to get him here quickly, so we’ll still be able to fix him in no time. We just have to set and cast his leg. Wanwan, get the examination room ready, you know what to do.” He looked up to where Zilong was still holding the door open. “Sorry Zi. This could take a while.”

“I understand,” Zilong nodded. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

But Ling was already scooping up Kupa in his arms, walking towards the examination room. Zilong could only hope that the answer was yes.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling proceeded to not talk to him for the rest of the day. Or the day after that. Or the day after the day after that, for that matter. _Four_ days, to be exact. He always seemed to have some sort of excuse—he had a slight cold and didn’t want Zilong to catch it, he had a meeting scheduled, he had several check ups to do. And while each excuse made sense, Zilong couldn’t help but worry.

Ling was clearly hiding something, and it was something that he wasn’t excited to tell ZIlong at all. But what could it be? Why was it such a big deal? Whatever it was, surely they could fix it, right? after all, that’s what a good couple would do…

“Can you please stop moping? It’s not fun to beat you at Mario Kart when keep moping?”

“Sorry, Chang’e.” Zilong set his controller down. “Guess I just don’t feel like playing today.”

“Wrong. It’s something to do with Ling- _gege_ , is it?”

He raised an eyebrow at his little sister. “How do you know that?”

“Well…” Chang’e tapped a finger to her chin (she actually tapped her cheek, but Zilong knew what she was trying to do). “When you get a text, it’s always either from work, or from Ling. If it’s from work, you sort of scoff and roll your eyes. If it’s from Ling, you get puppy eyes and your face goes all soft.” She nodded as though to agree with herself. “It is very sappy to look at, and I would hate it if it was any other guy but Ling.”

“Now, lately, when you look at your phone, you still get the puppy eyes, but you deflate like someone took away your balloon.”

“Took away my balloon?”

“Remember when Lylia took mine during Easter picnic and Teacher Eudora just said I should go get a new one but the purple ones were all taken?”

“Ah, that look.” Zilong nodded. “Wait—you think I look like _that_?”

“Am I wrong?” Chang’e blinked innocently.

Zilong could to deny it, and say that everything was fine. But that would mean that every glance at his phone didn’t send him on edge, and that he didn’t look at Ling’s face in his wallpaper and worried, and that there weren’t around twenty drafts of text messages in his outbox, ranging from wanting to know what was wrong to just asking him out to lunch.

“… You’re not, my moon,” ZIlong gathered the girl into his arms, sighing. “When did you get so wise? And observant? It’s like you’re getting older by the minute.”

“Which is why you should treasure me more often, _gege_ ,” Chang’e boasted. “One day, you’ll wake up and find that you’ll have no one around to help you out. You better get back with Ling- _gege_ before then.”

“And I suppose you have a plan?” Zilong chuckled sarcastically.  
  


“I have a _great_ plan,” Chang’e corrected him. “Halloween’s next week, right? All the kids in school are attending. Uncle Baxia helped me pick out my costume yesterday!”

“Chang’e…” Zilong started to get an idea of what she wanted to happen. “I don’t think he will—“

“Of course he will!” Chang’e grinned. “Ling- _gege_ can’t say no to me!”

“And if he does? Ling has a busier job than mine,” Zilong reminded her.

“Then we lose nothing and you still would have talked to him either way! Come on!” She hopped out of Zilong’s arms and ran upstairs to her brother’s bedroom. “I have the perfect costumes planned out for the two of us!”

“Of course you do,” Zilong smiled tiredly. But he knew Chang’e was right—it was worth a shot. And the thought of contacting Ling again somehow made his chest feel just a little bit lighter…

_Hopefully it’s not that dreaded wizard costume again…_


	10. The Halloween (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilong and Ling finally have a talk, and admit to each other the thing they've admitted to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @shnnjie on ig and her halloween doodles as the inspo for linglong halloween costumes sjsjjs

“Where _is_ he…” Chang’e pouted, swinging her empty basket around. They had been sitting by their front gate for around fifteen to twenty minutes, waiting for Ling to show up. It seemed that Zilong had gotten the best _and_ worst part of the deal—Chang’e managed to convince him to join them for trick or treating, but he _only_ talked to Chang’e, even managing to charm Chang’e into hanging up the phone before giving it back to Zilong. It all didn’t make sense to him—why join them now if he was just going to ignore Zilong all the way?

_Never mind that_ , Zilong told himself. _The important thing is that I’ve got to talk to him somehow when he shows up._

_If he shows up…_

“Stop fidgeting, Chang’e, your costume will wrinkle that way.”

“All of my friends are out there getting good candy, and we’re here, _waiting_ ,” Chang’e pouted. “I’m _starving_ , _gege_.”

“We have our own candies, you know that right? Baxia’s gonna give them out to the kids later. You can ask for some now.”

“But that takes the fun out of it!” Chang’e stomped, which meant she was getting incredibly impatient. “We _have_ to go trick or treating, _now_!”

“Chang’e,” Zilong said warningly. “It was your idea to invite Ling to go trick or treating.”

“Yes, but he’s being such a killjoy~” Chang’e whined.

“Who’s being such a killjoy?”

Chang’e brightened at the sound of the voice, and she ran to the gate immediately, Zilong right behind her. Behind the gate was the person he’d been wanting to see for a long time.

_Ling…_

“Hi,” Ling replied, waving. Zilong almost blushed; he hadn’t realized that he said it out loud. “Sorry for not visiting.”

“You better be!” Chang’e crossed her arms. “I waited a long time to see you! Zilong- _gege_ wouldn’t bring you here!”

“He wouldn’t?” Ling looked up at Zilong, and his heart pinched at the sight of him—he could see the nerves in Ling’s expression, the slight shame in his eyes—but he can’t stay disappointed at the other for long. In fact, the fact that Ling was this close to him once again seemed to speed his heart up to impossible speeds, just happy to be reunited.

_Damn you, baobei. How deep have I fallen for you_?

“Ling is very busy, Chang’e. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that before,” He flashed an apologetic smile to Ling for good measure before patting Chang’e’s shoulder. “Why don’t you show Ling- _gege_ your costume?”

“Oh! Right!” Chang’e twirled around, showing Ling her costume—a white coat, light blue scrubs, slip-on shoes, and even purple highlights in her hair. “Do you like it?”

“I do.” Ling nodded, grinning. “Are you a doctor?”

“Not just _any_ doctor, _gege,_ ” Chang’e beamed. “I’m _you_!”

The astonishment in Ling’s face was a sight to behold, from the way it seemed to light him up and embarrass him at the same time. “Y-you’re me?”

“She thought of that one all by herself,” Zilong smiled, slowly approaching Ling’s side, relieved that he didn’t seem to be shying away. “She’s been wanting to show you since you guys talked.”

“Chang’e…” Ling opened his arms, and Chang’e ran into them happily. “I’m honored you chose to be me.” He patted Chang’e’s hair, before glancing at Zilong. “And you’re supposed to be—“

“He’s my patient!” Chang’e grinned. “Zi-pup!”

“How Chang’e managed to order a dog onesie exactly in my size mystifies me.” Zilong shrugged, tugging on the sleeves. “But it’s plenty comfortable.”

“The pointy ears suit you especially,” Ling nodded, his smile becoming more of an amused smirk. “And are you a shibe? A corgi?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Chang’e said, giggling. “He’s Zilong!”

“Of course he is,” Ling let go of Chang’e, and extended a hand towards her. “Shall we?”

“We shall!” Chang’e nodded firmly. “Come on, _gege_! We’ll miss all of the best candy!”

“Coming,” Zilong smiled, as he walked alongside Ling. “So…” He gave Ling’s outfit a once-over. “Vampire, huh?”

“I wanted to be a sheet ghost, but Wanwan wouldn’t have it. She picked out the costume before I even had the chance to say no.”

“Guess we both have younger charges with wills of steel,” Zilong chuckled.

“We do, don’t we?” Ling smiled faintly, before turning to Zilong with a serious expression. “Listen, Zilong—about what happened—“

“We _do_ need to talk,” Zilong nodded. “But that can wait later, right? Let’s just enjoy this moment right now, as it is.”

“You’re right.” Ling smiled. “You always are.”  
  


“Anyway…” Zilong looked further downwards, noticing how deep cut the loose shirt was, its fluffy frills flapping in the wind. “Aren’t you cold?”

“A little,” Ling nodded. “But it’s very nice to move around in.”

“I see,” Zilong nodded, before swiftly taking Ling’s hand. “But just in case…”

To his surprise, Ling merely squeezed his hand back gently. “Just in case.”

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

Trick or treating ended a lot longer than they thought. Chang’e was immensely energetic, flitting from one house to another, and they managed to meet a lot of their friends in the city (including some of the pets—Irithel greeted them with Leo, who was dressed with a tiger onesie), who gave Chang’e lots of candy. Finally, they walked away from the last house—Miya’s, which was just around the block from them, since Zilong had planned their route to be a roundabout one. He pushed the gate of their home open and lifted Chang’e into his arms, laughing softly when she didn’t even complain. Ling held the now full candy basket in his hand. He seemed unsure whether to hand it to Zilong or keep it to himself.

“It’s almost eleven thirty,” Ling noted.

“Yeah, it took us some time, didn’t it?” Zilong tilted his head in thought. Then—“Stay the night.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t—“ Ling waved his free hand in protest, but Zilong shook his head.

“Of course you should. You must be exhausted, and between me and Baxia, surely we can find some clothes that fit.” They had walked the length of the lawn, and were now standing in front of the door, which Zilong managed to open. “You can come in, Dracula.”

“Haha,” Ling said, but he went it, and Zilong followed after him. “Let me just put Chang’e in her room, and we can find you something to wear.”

“Ling! Nice to see you again,” Baxia came out of the living room and shook Ling’s hand. “How was your Halloween night?”

“Very successful,” Ling gave him a thumbs up. “All the candy got taken?”

“We managed to save some chocolate bars, but all the kids who came here had their good share.”

“I’ve invited Ling to stay the night,” Zilong told his uncle. “That okay?”

“Of course. He can stay in your room,” Baxia grinned, before taking the now sleeping Chang’e from Zilong’s arms. “Just keep it down, okay?”

“Baxia! That’s not—“ Zilong tried to protest, but Baxia only chuckled lightly as he headed upstairs. He looked back at Ling, raising his arms in apology. “I’m sorry—we have a spare room, you can stay there.”

“If you insist,” Ling replied. “But I’d really like to change first, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll lend you some of mine,” Zilong gestured for Ling to follow, and they went to his room upstairs. Zilong was a lot more built than Ling, but they found a shirt that wasn’t too loose, and a pair of sweatpants that Zilong outgrew. Still, a rush went down Zilong’s nerves at the sight of Ling wearing his clothes. And the way they hung on him—the shirt collar was a bit wide, almost as though they’d slip off Ling’s shoulders at a moment’s notice, and his collarbones were slightly exposed—he’d daresay Ling was a lot more handsome in his outfit now than he was in the vampire costume.

“So…” He crossed his legs on the bed as Ling came out of his bathroom after gargling with mouthwash.

“So.” Ling sat on Zilong’s bed as well, but by the foot—like he was ready to leave at any second.“Zi—I have to tell you something.”

“I know.”

“You know?!” He replied, startled.

“I know that you have to tell me something,” Zilong corrected himself. “You told me the last time we talked.” He squeezed Ling’s arm comfortingly. “ _Baobei_ —you’ve been acting pretty strange the past few days, is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

“I do…” Ling mumbled. “I just don’t want to say it. It’s kind of serious. You might want to sit down.”

“I _am_ sitting down, though. But if this helps…” He moved closer to Ling, whose head immediately found its way to Zilong’s shoulder. “Can you tell me now?”

“I…”

Zilong’s thoughts were running at a thousand miles per hour. Serious news. Serious news you have to hear sitting down. What kind of news could Ling have for it to be that grave?

_I am pregnant._ He wasn’t ready for that, and that was pretty unrealistic.

_I am a wanted criminal_. Weirdly enough, not out of the question, but highly unlikely.

_I am a Nigerian prince and I need you to let me borrow money_. He really needed to stop watching those comedy email scam videos.

Of course there was the one thing Zilong wanted to hear, the one thing he was scared to say himself.

_I love—_

What if it was the _opposite_? What if Ling didn’t like him anymore, or wanted to break up with him? Zilong was used to dates eventually going sour, girlfriends that lose interest, boyfriends that lost time. His heart had been broken and reassembled more times than necessary.

But he didn’t suppose he could reassemble it back together if Ling broke it.

He shook his head internally, inadvertently grabbing onto Ling’s hand for support. Not surprisingly, Ling held back as though he needed it. He heard Ling’s sharp intake of breath.

“I…”

“I’m leaving you.”

Zilong’s heart left his body and jumped into the void.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“You… want to leave?” Zilong paled. “But—why—did I do something wrong?”

“What?! No!”

“But you said you wanted to leave!”

“Yes, I did—“

“Are you breaking up—“

“No one’s breaking up with anybody!” Ling interjected. “This isn’t about our relationship…” He blushed a little at the word. “Well, it sort of is. But it’s not what you think. I’m leaving, _literally_.”

“Literally? Litera— _oh…_ ” Zilong scratched his head. “You mean, you’re going somewhere.”

“Yes,” Ling exhaled.

_Oh thank god._

“What for?”

“It’s not that serious,” Ling assured him. “Valir—remember him from the dinner? He invited me and a couple others to his research center. A student of his is working on a thesis and wants to collaborate.”

“And let me guess,” Zilong smiled. “It’s about birds.”

“You know me so well.”

“I try. How long?”

Ling sighed, resting his head on Zilong’s shoulder again. “Three months.”

“Three—three months?” Zilong wanted to look at him incredulously, but their position was too comfortable. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but isn’t that too long?”

“Well, it _is_ a thesis, _baichi_. They don’t just write themselves.”

“You have a point. So… when do you leave?”

Ling grimaced. “Two weeks.”

“ _Baobei…_ ”

“I know, it’s too soon…”

“Well, we’ll just have to spend every remaining minute together then, to make up for it.”

“But we can’t even spend our first Christmas together,” Ling pouted. “Are… are you not angry at me?”

“Angry? Why would I be angry?”

“I accepted this offer without telling you! I should’ve asked permission first…”

“Ling, I am not your mother—you don’t have to ask permission from me. Sure, I’d be heartbroken, and like you said, we’ll miss some holidays we could’ve spent together… but I care about your passions too, and your happiness. If this makes you happy, I wouldn’t stand in your way. As a matter of fact, I’d help you!” Zilong took Ling’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Don’t worry about a thing, _baobei.”_

“Thank you,” Ling closed his eyes shut and sighed, his shoulders sagging. “You don’t know how scared I’ve been. I didn’t like ignoring you.”

“You managed to do so for quite a long time.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Ling answered, patting the bed for good measure.

“Yes… you are…” Zilong said knowingly. “On my bed.”

“Zilong—“

“I’m not going to, _baobei_. Not unless you don’t want to.”

“I… um…” Ling looked so lost, Zilong could almost laugh.

“We can just lie down together, if you want.”

“Okay.” Ling smiled shyly. “I’d like that.”

“Alright then.” Zilong left the bed to flick off the lights, before lying back on the bed. After a few moments, Ling came to his side, and Zilong rolled over so that they can stare at each other, the city lights and moonlight filtering through the curtains their only source of illumination.

“Zi?”

“Yeah?”

“I have one more thing to tell you.”

“Then tell it,” Zilong said, trying to stifle a yawn.

“… I love you.”

Zilong paused mid-yawn. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Like love, _love_ me?”

“Yes, Zilong. I love, _love_ you, whatever that means.”

“Oh, Ling…” He inched closer to Ling, even winding an arm around him. “I love you too.” He pressed a kiss onto Ling’s hairline. “Can you say it again?”

“I’ve literally said it thrice, Zilong.”

“One more time wouldn’t hurt.”

Ling rolled his eyes. “I love you, ZIlong. _Baichi._ Whatever. That good enough?”

“It was good the first time,” Zilong pressed his forehead to Ling’s. “Though I did imagine myself confessing first. I mean, I started falling for you the moment I saw you.”

“How corny,” Ling retorted. “But that doesn’t change anything, because I started falling the moment I saw you too.”

“Are you trying to turn this into a competition, _baobei_?” Zilong teased. “Unfair, considering you’ve basically won.”

“I guess I did. How do you suppose I should make it up to you?”

“We can kiss…” Zilong kissed a path from Ling’s forehead to the shell of his ear, raising bumps along Ling’s skin. “For five seconds. Or ten. Or fifteen.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Ling’s voice became breathy.

“You’re not in a position to deny me.”

“No,” Ling placed a finger underneath Zilong’s chin, tipping it back to meet his eyes. “I’m not.”

Their lips met, and it didn’t part for some time.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Hey_

_u awake?_

_u shouldn’t be anyways, its 2 am your flight is in like five hrs_

_Anyway_

_I kinda wish I didn’t tell u I love you_

_Zi?_

_The hell u talking abt_

_NO NO I don’t not love you or anything_

_It’s just_

_You’re doing a crappy job of digging ur way out of this hole fyi_

_How am I supposed to let you go now that I know how much I love you_

_AISH_

_BAICHI_

_Go to sleep, Zi!_

_I should be the one telling you that haha… alright Im going to sleep then_

_Go to sleep, baobei. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow._

_I love you._

_I love you too :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the text conversation at the end happens just before Ling leaves for his trip (also what a coincidence that im working on my thesis as i post this ssksksks)


	11. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of work, Ling comes home and Zilong buys him a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one cos the past few chapters were a bit long. also this is already the second to the last chapter! it's been a long ride but i'm happy y'all stuck with me :D

Ling’s day started, as it had for the past three months, with a phone call.

His ringtone was your standard, generic, system-given ringtone, but Ling didn’t mind. Especially when he heard the voice on the other end.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Ling got up lazily, smoothing his hair down unconsciously. “I can promise you I look quite the opposite.”

“Mmmmm,” Zilong’s teasing tone showed even in such the softest sounds. “I don’t believe you. You’ll have to come home so I can see.”

“And I will be home, remember, _baichi_?” Ling glanced sideways at the clock, checking the date on the digital face. “I’ll be there by tomorrow.”

“I know. I remember.” Ling can almost see him smiling. “I can’t wait.”

“Me too. Had a good day?”

“Tigreal made us all work overtime, but it’s fine. I finished all my work.”

“Sleep early, then,” Ling advised. “I hope you’re not talking to me while driving home.”

“Of course not! Baxia would have my head if I did. I just got home, so I’m resting in the living room. Chang’e should be…” A brief pause. “Actually, Chang’e’s right beside me.”

“Ling- _gege_ I”

“Chang’e! Good evening…”

“But Zilong- _gege_ said it’s morning there…”

“I know, but it’s nighttime over there, isn’t it? I’m just greeting you properly.”

“Oh? Well, in that case… Good morning, Ling- _gege_! Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No, Chang’e, I just woke up.”

“Did Zilong- _gege_ wake you up? I hate it when he wakes me up too!”

“Ah, well, I asked him to wake me up. My work needs me to be up bright and early you know.”

He can almost imagine Chang’e scrunching up her face. “How early?”

“It’s six am here.”

“Yuck! That’s too early! Let him go back to sleep, _gege_!”

“Chang’e—ow! Stop hitting me—give back the phone—“ Some rustling, and Ling heard Zilong’s voice again. “Sorry about that. She’s already quite sleepy…”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Zi.” Ling said. “This time difference is getting on my nerves too.”

“At least your study’s finished, right?”

“Right. An entire three months’ worth of birds…”

“You sound very satisfied.”

“I am.” Ling grinned. “Though I imagine Finch might be getting jealous.”

“On the contrary, I think he likes me better now,” Zilong boasted. “He let me hold him on my finger last week.”

“That’s progress!”

“Granted, he tried biting the same finger…”

“Aish, Zilong,” Ling groaned as he covered his mouth like it’ll muffle the growing smile on his lips. “It’s too early for laughing.”

“Never too early to make my _baobei_ smile.” His voice grew deep. “Can’t wait till you’re home, Ling. I’ve missed seeing your smile, holding your hand, kissing you…”

“Is that _all_ you miss?”

“I miss your quiet, reserved personality and the way you think almost all of my jokes are terrible.”

“There we go.”

“Don’t you miss me?”

“Of course I do,” Ling replied, leaning back on the headboard of his bed. “I miss your cheerful voice and how you wrap your arm around my shoulders as though I wouldn’t notice. I miss tangling my fingers through your hair…”

“You don’t miss my kisses, _baobei_?”

“I…” _How dare he._ “I suppose I do.”

Zilong chuckled. “You’ll get them again soon enough.”

“Yeah,” Ling closed his eyes, though he wasn’t the slightest bit drowsy anymore. “Soon.”  
  


“So—“

_“Ling! Get down here already!”_

“Looks like your teammates are calling for you.”

“Yeah, better get down there before Masha drinks all the coffee. I’ll see you soon.” A beat, and then: “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ling.” The phone call ended after that, and Ling took a few more minutes to compose himself before heading downstairs.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“There he is! Our resident lovebird. How’d your morning call go?” Kimmy greeted him from her place at the table. The seat beside her was the only vacant one left, and he slipped into it, taking a plate from Estes and filling it with eggs and pancakes. At least there was still some coffee left.

“None of your business, Kimmy,” He told her in a tone that made it clear he wasn’t annoyed.

“Three months of being the flies on the wall when he calls and it’s still none of our business? I’m hurt,” Valir put a hand to his chest, making Kimmy snicker.

“Please, it’s not like you and Vale are any better,” Ling replied, cutting his pancakes. “How’s, _ahem_ , the selection going?”

“Estes helped me out last night. I finally ordered one. It’s a fire opal, on a platinum band. I think Vale’s going to like it.” The tips of Valir’s ears turned light red.

“Valir went through quite the breakdown before he chose, too,” Estes chuckled. “We’ve been working on Kimmy’s thesis for three months, and yet I’ve never seen him more stressed than last night.”

“You did _not_ just compare my soulmate to a thesis, Estes.”

“How you interpret what I said is none of my business, Valir.”

“Can you please quit with all the lovey-dovey talk?” Masha groaned. “Save it for when you get home!”

“Aww, Chou didn’t call you yet?” Kimmy leered. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he will soon.”

“I agree with Ling. Mind your own business, Kimmy,” Masha grumbled, sipping on her coffee, as the rest of the table’s occupants laughed.

After their breakfast, they began to clean up the house. Ling had gotten used to it, as well as the people he shared it with. He was going to miss the routine, honestly—the walks to Valir’s research center, staking out at the national park nearby to observe the species Kimmy chose to study, late nights with takeout on the table, hunched over laptops and crunching data and numbers until they make sense…

But he closes his eyes, and he’s back home. Back in his pet shop, filled to bursting with pets and supplies, Wanwan babbling in the corner. His own home, reading on a lazy afternoon, Finch perched on his knee…

… and Zilong. Zilong in a café, wiping away the stray foam on his cheek. Zilong tugging on his sleeve as they walked down the sidewalk. Zilong’s laugh that spills through before he even reaches the punchline of his own joke…

And suddenly he misses something much more.

He zipped his suitcase close, standing back to stare at the now bare-bones room. He was going to miss the experience, for sure.

But it’s more than time to go home.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Zilong’s phone rang once again as he parked in front of a mall located right in Cadia City’s metropolis. He quietly hoped it would be Ling, but he knew that the other was probably busy packing up for the trip home. He picked up the phone to see Yu Zhong’s name on the screen, and swiped to answer.

“Hello, _gege_?”

“Good afternoon, Zilong. Just calling to let you know we’re closing up shop.”

“Ah, your shift in Ling’s clinic ends today, right? So sorry I can’t be there to see it.”

“That’s more than okay. You’ll be the one picking up Ling tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, Baxia’s accompanying me too.”

“I see…” Yu Zhong grew quiet for a while. “Does Ling suspect anything?”

ZIlong gulped. “I don’t think so.”

“Good. He’s not used to receiving gifts, so when he does receive this one, I hope you’ll know what to say.”

“I do.” Zilong nodded firmly, as the air-conditioned atmosphere of the wall enveloped him. “My sister’s been making fun of me, actually. I’ve practiced countless times in front of the mirror.”

He heard a chuckle from the other end. “Ah, to be young again. Luo Yi made fun of me when I first did it too.”

“Well, Ling is hardly impressed with my sense of humor, so I don’t think that will be an issue.” Zilong reached the second floor, scanning the boutiques lining the corridor. “Either that or he’s really good at holding back a laugh.”

“And yet you continue making him smile,” Yu Zhong remarked. “I am sure I have said this before, but I’m really glad that Ling has you, Zilong. You make a great pair.”

“Thank you, _gege_. I appreciate it. Really.” He finally stopped of a boutique, squashed in between two furniture stores. “I’m here.”

“Ah, that would be my cue to end this call, then. Good luck, Zilong.” Yu Zhong hung up, leaving Zilong staring quietly at the store

It was all set, really. He had Yu Zhong’s blessing, he had the whole speech planned out—even if Chang’e chewed him out for it. Ling was coming home tomorrow. All that was left to do was buy the damned gift.

And also, whether Ling would accept it or not…

“Now or never,” Zilong told himself, and with a deep breath, he shoved the glass door open.

The man behind the glass counters looked up as Zilong approached him.

“Ah! Welcome to Antoinerei’s Luxury Goods, I’m Claude, how can I help you?”

“Nice to meet you, Claude,” Zilong replied, shaking the salesman’s hand. “May I see your collection of engagement rings, please?”


	12. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling and Zilong attend a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

Zilong looked so devastatingly handsome in his suit. Of course, Ling always found him handsome, but there was something about the church lighting that brought out the golden-brown of his eyes. He cut his hair too—it was getting a bit long, and it was only supposed to be a trim, but the hairdresser made a mistake and chopped most of it off. Zilong almost didn’t want to go, but they powered on anyway. That’s what couples are supposed to do, right?

-

“We didn’t start out smoothly, as the people surrounding us knew. But once we found our rhythm, we rode it well, didn’t we? I love it; I love every single rhythm you make me feel, every song you make me listen to. People used to tell me that falling in love with you made me soft, pliable, weak. But how is it that being with you made me stronger, made me smarter than I ever thought I could be? When everyone else shut me out, you let me in. You called out to me with that voice of yours, and I’ve devoted myself to it ever since. And I promise that this devotion will never wane as we grow old, even when we can no longer talk or see straight, even when your voice becomes as brittle as glass. It will still sound as beautiful to me as when we first met.”

-

Zilong didn’t expect Ling to cry. Of course, he’d seen Ling cry before, but he didn’t think it would happen at such a formal event. Then again, it was a wedding. An outpouring of love. And he felt it so much, in every vein of his body, in every nerve buzzing under his skin. This love, it was beautiful, and he wanted to share it with Ling forever. A few tears wouldn’t hurt anyone.

-

“I didn’t think I would need anyone in my life. I was strong, independent, and I had everything under control. Then I met you, and my life spiraled out of it. But somehow, I liked it, the roller coaster you put both of us in. You were a wildcard in a life that I had planned down to every second, but you were also reliable, steady, trustworthy. I should’ve known from the start that you weren’t going to be a wildcard after all. I am not one to easily express my feelings, and I know that at times I may come off cold, but know that I will always be as warm as I can with you, and that my feelings for you haven’t changed, and I don’t think they are going to today. Or tomorrow. Or for the rest of our lives, for that matter. I love you.”

“I love you too…

… You’re my dream girl, Miya.”

“It was going so well, Alu,” Miya sighed. “Then you ruined it.”

“Too late to change your mind, babe,” Alucard winked at her.

“I didn’t say I was going to.”

“Well, is that it, then?” Tigreal, their officiant, asked.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Miya confirmed, wiping away a stray tear. With a gesture from Tigreal, Harith and Nana came bounding towards to groom and bride, carrying a silk pillow with two rings on it. Zilong watched with interest as they exchanged rings, ignoring the barely audible sniffs from Ling beside him. Absentmindedly, he squeezed Ling’s hand, and that seemed to calm him down.

“With the power vested in me by the state of Moniyan, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

The church became loud with cheers and whoops as Alucard pulled Miya close and kissed her. Ling stopped crying long enough to watch them while Zilong leaned down to jokingly cover Chang’e’s eyes.

“Ya! _Gege_ , I’m not a baby anymore!”

“No kissing scenes for you until you’re at least thirteen.”

“What about for when _you_ and Ling- _gege_ get married, then?!”

“… I’ll have Wanwan cover your eyes for you.”

“You’re spouting nonsense!” Chang’e sulked.

“Cheer up, _meimei_ ,” Ling teased, as the newly wedded couple started their walk down the aisle. “We’re heading to the reception now. I’m sure they’re bound to kiss there once again. I’ll let you sneak a peek.”

“Ah, Ling- _gege’_ s now my favorite brother!” Chang’e cheered as Ling gently prodded her out of the pew, even looking back to stick her tongue out at Zilong.

“My moon, you’re breaking your big brother’s heart,” Zilong pouted.

“Good for you! Then you’ll marry Ling to fix it and he’ll be my _real_ big brother!”

“Let’s quickly get to the reception and get some food in you, you’re rambling away,” Ling said, scooping Chang’e into his arms and walking to Zilong’s car. “Come on, Zi, the car’s not gonna drive itself.”

“I’m right behind you, _baobei_ ,” Zilong smiled, taking in the image of his boyfriend carrying his younger sister. If only he could have a camera open at this moment…

“Hey! Freya! Can you take a picture of us real quick?”

“Hmm? Sure,” Freya walked over to them and took the phone from Zilong’s hands. He then moved beside Ling and Chang’e, wrapping his arm around them.

“Okay, three, two, one… say cheese!”

“Cheese!” Chang’e giggled as the camera snapped. Freya took a couple more before finally giving the phone back.

“You look good together, Zi,” Freya told them, as they scanned the pictures. “Is he your…”

“…Yes.” Zilong finished her statement, pulling Ling closer to him. “He’s mine.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Alucard and Miya had taste.

The reception hall was beautifully decorated in various shades of silver and blue, with white flowers adorning the pillars and tables. The food was amazing, and classical music serenaded the guests as they ate, made speeches, and took more pictures. The newlyweds went from table to table as well, greeting every visitor for coming.

“Alu! Great party,” Zilong greeted the couple as they arrived at his and Ling’s table. “You guys outdid yourselves.”

“I think you’re forgetting something,” Alucard grinned, wrapping an arm around Miya’s shoulder.

“Ah, well, you know how Zilong can be at times,” Ling smiled. “Congratulations you two. And thanks for inviting me.”

“It’s us who should be saying thank you,” Miya pointed out. “If I hadn’t gone to your pet shop… if you hadn’t treated Alucard’s cat back then…”

“I barely did anything…”

“You put up that shop,” Miya insisted. “This community has a lot of pet owners, and you opened your door for every single one. I know you may think its all just business, but we really appreciate all the hard work you did, Ling. You’ve made this place a better one to live in.”

“Oh…” Ling looked down. “Thanks.”

“That’s my wife right there.” Alucard smiled. “My intelligent wife.”

“They know, honey,” Miya told her. “They were there.”

“Speaking of which, when are _you_ two getting married? Didn’t you guys start dating around the same time we did? Where are the engagement rings? Wedding bells? Honeymoon plans?”

Ling blushed. “Well…”

“I heard rumors that Zilong actually proposed to you already,” Alucard continued. “Or was that not true?”

Ling turned to his boyfriend, wondering what he would say. To his surprise, Zilong only reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. The couple followed his movements, only to realize that Ling’s and Zilong’s fingers were bare.

“…We’re waiting for the right time, aren’t we _baobei_?” Zilong smiled at him brightly, and Ling felt his blush go deeper. “We have all the time in the world anyways.”

“Yes,” Ling replied, momentarily forgetting that they were in a conversation with other people. Zilong’s smile looked like it could light up the entire room. “I suppose we do.”

“Just make sure we’re invited, okay?” Miya smiled graciously at them.

“You’ll be the first to know,” Zilong promised. “Aside from Ling. And my uncle. And Chang’e. And—“

“We get it, now look into our photographer’s camera and smile,” Miya gestured to a person nearby and they all posed for the camera, smiles on their faces, and Zilong’s hand not leaving Ling’s.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“Come into the house for a while?” Zilong whispered as they parked in front of his house. “I know you’re a bit exhausted.”

“My face muscles feel like they’re going to fall off,” Ling muttered. “I haven’t smiled that much in a while. I don’t go around attending lots of weddings.”

“Well, you should do that more often.”

“Smile or attend more weddings?”

“Both. Smile and attend _our_ wedding.” Zilong took the sleeping Chang’e from the backseat carefully as Ling opened the front gate for him. “Hit two birds with one stone.”

“I could _never_ hit a bird with a stone, let alone _two_ birds, _baichi_.” Ling grinned as he watched the shock appear on Zilong’s face.

“Did you just make a joke?”

“Are you also perhaps too exhausted to notice?” Ling’s eyes sparkled as he closed the front door and made his way to the kitchen. “I need a glass of water, that okay?”

“Of course. I’m just gonna put Chang’e to bed.” Zilong headed upstairs and placed Chang’e in her bedroom, with minimal difficulty. Before he went back down, though, he made a quick detour to his own room and got something from his bedside table…

As he approached the living room landing, he saw Ling sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Jade’s cage, which Chang’e had left underneath the coffee table. The rabbit itself was snuggling quietly on Ling’s lap, munching on pieces of celery that Ling slowly fed him, his other hand gently stroking the white fur.

The scene was so peaceful and quiet; Zilong almost didn’t want to disturb him. Before he could do anything else, though, Ling looked up and quietly beckoned him over, which he obliged. He sat beside Ling, making sure not to crush the package on his back pocket.

“I have a bone to pick with you, Zilong,” Ling said softly, as he continued petting Jade.

“Huh?” Zilong leant over to look at Ling, surprised to see the slight scowl on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Ling didn’t answer him immediately, instead handling Jade in a practiced manner and placing her back in the cage more properly than he had ever seen Chang’e do. He even placed the leftover celery in a nearby Tupperware. By the time he faced Zilong properly, his scowl resembled more of a pout, letting Zilong know it wasn’t that serious.

“Why didn’t you tell them that we’ve already been engaged for a week?”

“Why didn’t _you_?” Zilong snickered, only for Ling to hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“Stop it! I thought you would… ah…” Ling rubbed his neck shyly. “Aren’t you proud of me? Of us?”

“What… oh, Ling. _Baobei_.” Zilong moved closer so that they were face to face, and he reached over to cup Ling’s cheeks, smiling as Ling let out a soft whine. “Of course I’m proud. Ecstatic. On top of the world. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes. I still am, whenever I remember it.” He let his thumb graze the supple skin. “I guess I thought you’d be uncomfortable with it. It would sort of be like stealing the newlyweds’ spotlight.”

Ling was quiet for a few seconds as he considered this, and he nodded assent. “True… that _did_ cross my mind back there.”

“Also…” Zilong removed one of his hands from Ling’s face and took the other’s hand instead. “How could I announce that we’re engaged when you don’t have your engagement ring on? it would ruin the effect if you didn’t, right?”

“It’s not my fault the ring didn’t fit the first time!” Ling replied.

“Well, you were away when I bought it!”

“Then maybe you should’ve waited till I got home to be sure!”

“And ruin a perfectly good welcome-home present? I don’t think so. Besides…” Moment of truth. He reached into his back pocket, relieved that the small velvet box wasn’t crushed. He opened it slowly, careful to remember every minute of this moment—the tiny click of the box as it opened—the strangled breath form Ling, the glint of the blue gemstones reflected in his boyfriend’s—no, _fiancé’s_ —eyes.

“… I wouldn’t have the chance to relive our proposal all over again.”

Ling put up his hands to his mouth, and all Zilong could suddenly think about was how bare his fingers were. “ _Baichi…_ ”

“Yeah?”

“No, I’m calling you a _baichi_. _Baichi_.”

“Yours and yours alone,” ZIlong confirmed, chuckling when tears began to slide down Ling’s face even as he started to laugh.

“I had a hunch you would pull something like this off,” Ling laughed, wiping away his tears. “I didn’t think I’d still be emotional the second time.”

“I’m sort of glad that you are,” Zilong grinned. “Otherwise the first one would have been a fluke.”

“ _You’re_ a fluke.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Just put the ring on my finger and be done with it.”

“Of course.” Zilong took Ling’s hand and slipped the ring on, sighing with relief as it fit perfectly. It had been too tight the first time, but still just as beautiful—the little blue stones—corundum, wasn’t it?—gleamed against the silver band and sat daintily on Ling’s ring finger. Ling fanned his hand out, letting the gems catch the afternoon light.

“It’s beautiful, Zi.”

“Just like you.”

“Mmm. And you.” Ling scooted over until he was practically on Zilong’s lap. “I love you, so so much. I don’t think my life would have been as happy as it is now if it weren’t for you.”

“Save it for the wedding,” Zilong nuzzled Ling’s hair, making him giggle.

“You know what I just realized? If it hadn’t been for Jade, we never would have met. We have the bunny to thank for this, don’t we?”

“Yeah...” Zilong breathed in contentment as Ling snuggled against him, their fingers intwertwined and the ring sparkling, as they stared at the now-sleeping rabbit that made all of this happen.

“…We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. wowowowowowow. uuhhhhhh i don't know what to say. this is insane. it's been a long ride. i started writing this fic maybe... december, january? then i stopped and continued it again during the lockdown, so this has been almost a year in the making. can't believe i finally got to the end of it~
> 
> when i first wrote this, i was inspired by my pet dogs. one of them suffered the exact same injury jade did, by the hind leg, but he's still alive and kicking. i was also inspired to see ling as a vet for no reason AOIUSSPSD
> 
> anyways if you're still here and reading, thank you, thank you THANK YOU for sticking around :D the support and kudos and comments i got both here and on ig are so heartwarming and they make me want to write more. and i promise i will... just as soon as college stuff gets out of the way ashaosncps
> 
> okay enough rambling it's 12 am as i'm editing this tldr thank you i love you allllllll


	13. The Gift (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling and Zilong celebrate Christmas with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This is just a special gift for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Thanks once again for reading and appreciating my story.
> 
> *story is set during the first Christmas after LingLong's marriage*

Ling's Christmases weren't as festive as others were. His typical Christmas season involved a discount in the pet shop (which led to longer hours and more exhausted nights), calling his parents (who lived far and weren’t exactly the festive type either), and maybe Christmas dinner with Yu Zhong and Luo Yi, if they invited him (if they didn't invite him, that probably meant they were planning to do... something...after their celebrations, and Ling wasn't about to stay and watch). On those occasions in which he was alone, he'd usually stay at home, order takeout, put on a playlist of Christmas movies, and watch until the sun was peeking through the blinds again. It wasn't a bad plan—he wasn't even alone, technically, because Finch always accompanied him—so he never felt inclined to change it up.

Of course, that all changed when he met—and married—Zilong.

One of the things Ling liked about him was how devoted and loyal he was to his family, and it was how the two of them ended up on Baxia and Chang'e’s doorstep on Christmas day, an enormous basket of apples in Zilong's arms.

" _Gege_!" Chang'e cheered, running to wrap her arms around Zilong's waist. "You're home!"

"Of course I am!" Zilong grinned. "Why would I miss Christmas with my beloved _meimei_?"

"Ling- _gege_! Ling- _gege_! I've missed you!" Chang'e hugged Ling next, and in one easy swoop, he carried Chang'e up, much to her glee.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You didn't miss me, my moon?" Zilong mock pouted. "You're hurting your brother's feelings..."

"If my gift is nice, I'll consider it," Chang'e teased, as Baxia came down from the second floor.

"Zilong, Ling. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Uncle. We brought the apples."

“Thank you! It doesn't feel like a traditional Christmas until we've bought any. Just bring them over to the kitchen.”

"Will do," Zilong said, but as he started to walk, Ling put an arm on his shoulder.

"Let me." He then turned to Baxia. "Uncle, can I borrow your kitchen?"

"Of course you can."

"Is this about your gift?" Zilong whispered beside him. "I told you, _baobei_ , you don't need to give me any."

"Hush," Ling told him as he took the basket from Zilong's arms. "You go and put on the Santa costume you said you were going to wear."

"But—" Zilong started to protest, but the strict look on Ling's face made him stop. "Alright, _husband_."

Ling turned to the kitchen before Zilong could see his blush. They've been married for almost a year, but somehow, the term "husband" still makes his heart flutter.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

"Ling- _gege_? Zilong- _gege_ 's waiting for you in the—“ Chang'e stopped in her tracks. "Ling- _gege_ , are you baking?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Ling smiled. He wore an apron over his dark shirt and jeans, but flour still somehow managed to get on them. There were also smudges of flour in his hair, and something sticky that he suspects is syrup. He must look like a mess. "I can bake, you know."

"Well, you’ve has never baked for us before, so I can be surprised!" Chang'e said, and hopped up on a nearby stool. "What is it?"

"It's a lemon cake, with glaze and icing. Or it will be, when it's done." He popped the cake tray into the oven and set the timer. "Don't worry, I'll go back to the living room once I've cleaned myself up."

Chang'e stayed resolutely in her seat, making Ling sigh.

"...Alright, you can dip your finger into the icing."

"Yey! Thanks _gege_!" She swiped a dollop of icing into her finger and promptly ran out of the kitchen.

Ling cleaned up the bowls and ingredients he used. While it was true that he has never baked for Zilong's family before, he had never really baked—ever. This recipe was given to him by Luo Yi, which she promised was foolproof, and he believed her, but he was scared that he would still somehow mess it up.

"Ling! We can't start the board game without you!"

"Coming!" He replied, and went back into the living room, where Baxia was setting up a game of Monopoly, Chang'e was watching on with Jade in her lap, and Zilong...

"Zilong... what are you wearing?" Ling laughed as he sat beside Chang'e.

Zilong wore a Santa costume with gold buckles and tassels. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and a reindeer headband finished his look.

"Father always dressed up for Christmas, so I'm just continuing his tradition," Zilong said reasonably, but Ling noticed the tips of his ears turning red.

"Of course."

"It's a bit too big for me."

"Sure."

"Look—"

"—Let's play!" Baxia cut in, as he finished setting the board game. "Santa Zi, Little Elf Chang'e, Mrs. Clause Ling—"

"Mrs. Clause!" Chang'e giggled. "That's a good one."

"Just start the game," Ling said good-naturedly, even though it was his turn to go red at the ears. "I'm gonna smoke you all at Monopoly."

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling was a little too good at Monopoly.

“No,” Zilong looked on as Ling nimbly moved his piece and paid to buy another property. “No, no, no, that’s impossible. We’ve been together for a little more than a year, how could you hide that you were this ruthless? This cruel?”

“It’s just Monopoly…” Baxia said, even as he clutched his money sadly. Ling had property on all sides of the board, and based on the slightly wild look in his eyes, he wasn’t satisfied.

“I don’t know, it looks pretty fun,” Chang’e commented as she stroked Jade.

“Because you went bankrupt like five rounds in and you gave me the few titles you had,” Ling reminded her. He took in Zilong’s destitute face and laughed. “Oh come on, _baichi_ , Baxia’s right, it’s just a game! Besides I did warn you, I’m going to smoke—“

_Smoke._

_Uh oh._

The victorious look on his face vanished. “Be right back.” He dropped all his money and ran back to the kitchen, and as he stepped into the room, his nose confirmed his fear—there was distinct smell of burnt bread and lemons. He peeked into the oven and saw that the top of the cake was a lot darker than it was supposed to be.

Ling could cry right then and there. The one gift he had prepared for his kind, understanding, husband, ruined.

_Unless…_

His hand drifted against the hot oven handle, and he let out a pathetic sob. Within seconds, Zilong was there, costume and all. His reindeer had fallen sideways off his head.

“ _Baobei_?”

Ling looked up at his concerned face, and turned down in shame. “No, don’t look—it’s a mess!”

Even as he buried his face in his hands, he knew that it wouldn’t work. It was Zilong he was talking to after all. Sure enough, he felt a pair of hands guide him by the shoulders against a warm chest, and he fell into it wearily. Zilong smelled like pine needles, cotton, and somehow, apples. It was a far better scent than burnt lemons.

“So…” Zilong stroked his hair. “Lemon tart?”

“Lemon cake,” Ling corrected him.

“Mmmmm.” The hand continued its motions. Ling could almost purr from it. “I don’t like lemons.”

“Liar. You ordered lemon cake from the café last week. And the week before that.”

“Well, now I hate it. Because they hurt you.” Zilong’s other hand drifted to his arm. “Did it leave a mark?”

“I don’t think so. Besides, it was the oven that hurt me, not the cake.”

“Great, now I have to hate ovens too?” Zilong pulled back, laughing, and Ling found himself laughing too. “There, that’s better. No one deserves to cry on Christmas Day. Most of all not you. Need I remind you, this is our first Christmas together?”

“We spent all day on Skype last year,” Ling wrinkled his nose, remembering the long research trip he had.

“I know, but I didn’t get my Christmas gift,” Zilong teased.

“Which is?”

“You.” Zilong smiled, and Ling fell head over heels again.

“Flirt,” He said, for old time’s sake. “Help me take out this cake.”

“Nah,” Zilong replied, as he unplugged the oven. “It’s burnt anyways, just let it chill there for a while. Let the smell dissipate.” He extended a hand to Ling. “Ready to go back to our family?”

“Yeah.” Ling took it, but Zilong pulled him flush against his chest again. His hand reached up to cup Ling’s chin, and gave him a swift but gentle kiss.

“Merry Christmas, _baobei_.”

“Merry Christmas, _baichi_.”


	14. [NSFW] The Gift (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling gives Zilong his Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have asked for this over the course of writing, so I hope y'all are satisfied.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, simps.
> 
> Children, please stay away from this kdsjbcsldbckjsncdc

Zilong’s Christmases have always been selfless.

As a child, he of course received gifts like toys or books or games, ate delicious food along with his family, and took vacations to fancy and beautiful places.

As a teenager, gifts came in new gadgets, or clothes, or even money. The adoption of Chang’e meant that they went to amusement parks instead, and the highlight of those moments was the gentle way his little sister’s cheek pressed on his shoulder on the car ride home.

Then his father died, and Zilong’s world became unsteady.

On the first Christmas after that, Chang’e told him she didn’t want to go to any amusement park, and that she would rather watch Christmas movies. Zilong found this unacceptable, and it led to their first heated argument, one that would break Zilong’s heart all over again when he remembered. If it wasn’t for Baxia stepping up, Chang’e might’ve never spoken to him again ( _Unbelievable_ , Ling says later when Zilong tells the story, _the little kid absolutely adores you_ ).

Since that Christmas, Zilong officially took on the role of fathering Chang’e. The café their dad left behind was good, but Zilong decided to work part-time there until he graduated college, just so he can earn extra money. He woke Chang’e up every morning, made her lunch, brought her home from school, and tucked her into bed every night. He found his father’s old Santa costume and started wearing it for old time’s sake. He found the exact apples that their dad used to buy and bought those by the bucket. Christmas became something else through his efforts—something less painful, less difficult. It was the best gift he could give his uncle and little sister.

And during the entire process, he forgot to give a gift to himself.

When he met Ling, it wasn’t really just a thought process of thinking that this man was out of his league; it was also one of convincing himself that he could have this. That he’s done more than enough for his family and could finally have just one thing for himself. Marrying Ling felt surreal, amazing, but also freeing, a chance to start something new.

It doesn’t exactly strike him how Christmases had been something he had been depriving himself of until he’s holding Ling in his arms, the smell of burnt cake around them. _A gift for him_ , Ling said.

But having Ling in his life was gift enough, right? Why would his husband think that they needed much else?

The rest of the day went on swimmingly. Ling continued to beat them at other board games, and at Chang’e’s request, they eat their Christmas dinner in front of the TV, as they watch a Christmas movie for kids. The plot of it is lost on Zilong—something about a young girl receiving a pair of swords for Christmas—but what isn’t lost on him is how Ling cuddled up beside him when they finish their food, their hands finding their way naturally to one another.

And how Ling seemed to be ignoring looking at his face while he did so.

Zilong tried to ignore that—after all, they were watching a movie, why would Ling then be staring at his face?—but then Ling excused himself just after the credits started rolling, making his way upstairs.

His face burning red the entire time.

Zilong started to rise and go after him, but a yawn from Chang’e made him look down to see his little sister poking sleepily at her leftover popcorn, her head nodding off to the side. He bent down, meaning to carry her, only for Baxia to put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of her. You clean up the place instead.”

“Okay…” Zilong picked up the plates and glasses, making sure that the whole space was spotless. He was barely out of the living room when he heard Baxia call out after him.

“And Chang’e will be sleeping in my bed, so don’t worry, okay?”

“W-what?” Zilong called after him, but Baxia was already scooping Chang’e into his arms and walking away. He had no choice but to mull over what was happening while he washed the dishes.

Ling going up to their bedroom (well, Zilong’s, but ever since they’ve married, what’s his was also Ling’s), his face red. Baxia making sure that Zilong wouldn’t have to deal with Chang’e, even putting up with her on his bed.

Which was downstairs…

Zilong gulped as he finished drying the last of the glasses. His heart sped up as he climbed to his bedroom. On impulse, he tugged on the doorknob instead of knocking.

Locked.

“Um, Ling? Let me in…”

The reply came after a few tense seconds. “Wait…”

“Okay, but—“ Zilong’s hand on the doorknob slipped as the door was suddenly pulled open by Ling, who was…

Who was…

… Wearing a strapless red Santa dress. The skirt ended mid-thigh, and flared up ever so slightly, showing the skin of his legs—or at least, the skin that wasn’t covered by the pair of red velvet boots. He didn’t wear anything else, save for the satin ribbon that was tied to his hair.

Zilong had seen Ling look absolutely gorgeous on multiple occasions, and honestly, he looked gorgeous when he wasn’t even trying… but this…

“Ling…” Zilong’s knees grew weak.

… Aside from their wedding day, he has never seen his husband look more beautiful. Irresistible.

Fuckable.

“Merry Christmas, _husband_ ,” Ling whispered, and gulped, the column of his neck making a vulnerable shape.

Zilong gently pushes him back into the room, closes the door behind him just as quietly, and shoves him onto the bed with all of his strength.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Ling actually feels himself bounce against the sheets, but in the millisecond he spends suspended in air, he is abruptly pushed down again, forced to look up at the man above him. Zilong is still wearing that ridiculous Santa costume, though he couldn’t say much for himself. They looked like they were wearing a matching costume—one that Zilong was eyeing with some sort of hunger.

“Ling, what’s all this?” Zilong asked, his fingers playing with the hem, his voice octaves lower than normal. It is a voice that Ling only heard after they were married, and when they were in compromised positions, such as this one. The realization of his actions kicked in, and he shivered—half in fear, and half in arousal.

Maybe mostly in arousal.

“Well… if I am your gift…” Ling shifted on the bed, accidentally moving away from Zilong and him following quickly, “Then I figured I should wrap myself, at least.”

“Wrap?” Zilong chuckled darkly. “You call this wrapping? _Baobei_ …” He reached up to undo the ribbon, and pressed a kiss on Ling’s forehead. “You’re barely wearing anything.”

His lips traveled down, until he met Ling’s lips, and for a moment, Ling swore he forgot why he wore the dress in the first place. Zilong’s kisses were both breathy and suffocating, tasting and stinging him at the same time. Of course that only made Ling want more, and he followed as Zilong leaned away, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

“Zi…” He whined. He had planned for something else to happen, but that didn’t seem to be bound to happen in the near future, what with the way Zilong started kissing the shell of his ear, then down to his neck, where the scrape of teeth made Ling gasp. “Don’t—don’t leave a mark, they’ll see—“

“You brought a turtleneck sweater, I saw it in your bag earlier. Also, Baxia got you a scarf as a gift,” Zilong murmured, every swift exhale tickling Ling’s Adam’s apple. When he _did_ finally bite into Ling’s skin, sucking until it turned pink, Ling almost screamed—he pressed his palm against his mouth, the sound of his moan repressed as Zilong traveled down to his collarbone and did it all over again. Then again, at the base of his throat. Then on his right shoulder—

“ _Baobei_ ,” Zilong muttered, as he kissed down the length of Ling’s arm. “Don’t be afraid of being a little loud. Chang’e and Baxia are both sleeping downstairs.”

“Mmmn,” Ling replied, or maybe purred, in reply, it didn’t really sound like anything coherent—he couldn’t think, much less say anything of the sort as Zilong continued to worship his body, tugging off the boots and then kissing along the ball of his ankle. “ _Ohhhhh…_ ”

“Yeah?” Zilong chuckled as he slowly made his way up Ling’s legs, and as Ling looked down at him, he saw an unmistakable bulge within the folds of his dress. His blush grew darker, and he threw his head back again, but staring dead into the ceiling did nothing to help the touches he was receiving.

“You—you’d think we p-planned all this, that’s all,” And his eyes finally grow wide when Zilong reaches the edge of his dress—how were they both this aroused when they were still both _fully dressed?—_ and flaps it over, exposing his naked lower half.

“Marriage is a two-person thing, Ling. Of course we can plan stuff,” Ling can hear the grin in Zilong’s voice, but before he could even _think_ about replying, he feels something warm against his balls and he _keens_ , hiking his leg up before Zilong presses it down again.

“Zilong— _baichi_ — _ahn—“_

“Stay still, husband,” There’s that audible grin again, and Zilong’s hands spread Ling’s thighs. “I want to taste my gift.”

“I—“ Ling’s eyes close on their own accord. He expects Zilong to go for his member, but is instead surprised when he feels a wet sensation on his ass. “ _Mmn_ …”

Zilong licks around the rim before going deeper, and Ling sees stars as he does so, unintelligible sounds slipping from his mouth. It gets a _touch_ louder when Zilong goes deeper, grazing the insides with warmth, but what really breaks him is the swift exit of the tongue—he gasps as this happens—and it is replaced by Zilong’s finger, gently feeling him along for a second, maybe hours, he doesn’t know, all he knows is that Zilong eventually adds another, doubling the pleasure he feels, and then another. By the time three fingers are pumping within him rhythmically, Ling has almost lost all his senses, and when Zilong hits a particularly sensitive spot, he is awoken again by the pleasure he feels and at the alarm when he realizes he was going to come, and come maybe just a little too early.

“Baichi,” Ling manages to whimper, even as his hips start thrusting back against Zilong’s fingers. “Husband, _stop_.”

The feverish whine in Ling’s voice makes Zilong slow down, the pumps becoming strokes. “What’s wrong?”

“This… this wasn’t what I planned,” Ling breathed, his breath hitched at the last word because _damn_ Zilong’s fingers were working wonders on him—

“And what did you plan?” Zilong finally— _finally—_ removes those fingers, but what he does next scandalizes Ling, although they were married, he sucks on each finger individually, not breaking eye contact even once. It rocks Ling to his core and he moans softly before replying.

“I wanted to…top you…”

This statement finally, truly, stops Zilong in his tracks—long enough for Ling to get up and tug Zilong’s costume off, leaving him naked. Comically, Ling decides to keep the reindeer headband on, though it shifts again when he pushes Zilong down and carefully sits on his hips, Zilong’s erection warm and very hard against his ass.

“Aren’t you going to take your dress off?” Zilong murmurs as Ling leans down, and he watches in fascination as Zilong pulls down the already low neckline of the skirt to pinch his nipple, he doesn’t even make an effort to hide the cry that leaves his lips.

“No, I think you like it.”

“I very much do.” Zilong smirks at him, and there’s the sensation that despite they’ve switched places, Zilong is still very much in charge of the situation.

But that wasn’t the point of Ling’s gift to him. So, Ling decides to move his hips, _slowly_ , and he’s rewarded when the smirk leaves Zilong’s face and is replaced with a look of wanting, his lips falling open, moist and red. Ling finds it beautiful, and he dips down to kiss it, smiling against the kiss when he feels Zilong’s fingers feel up his back and caress his nape.

“You always step up for everyone, including me. Always doing the difficult, hard stuff,” Ling murmurs against Zilong’s lips. “So for once, let me do it for you, okay?”

“This is my gift. It’s _your_ turn to stay still.” He pulls pack, and with an immaculate smile, thrusts against Zilong. _Roughly._

“ _Aahn—“_ Zilong groans almost immediately, and Ling brightens up, and his thrusts become more animated, sometimes grazing both their members in the process. If he was near coming before, he was on the absolute brink now, but he ignores it, instead giving all of his attention onto his husband, now sighing and gasping under him, face as red as the costume he was wearing earlier. Zilong’s eyes flutter open and closed, and his hands clench and loosen on Ling’s thighs, but when he finally meet Ling’s gaze, his eyes grow hard and hot, and so does the grip on his legs.

“Ling…” The heavy look disappears momentarily, and Zilong’s voice is husky, but loving—“fuck me already.”

Ling only smiles, and adjusts himself again. With the fingering and rimming earlier, the fit is a lot smoother, sleeker, their bodies already used to each other, and they both exhale in contentment when Zilong bottoms out in him almost immediately. Ling stills, trying to get used to both the fit and the position—he had never topped before, but Zilong intertwines their hands together—their _left_ hands, and the dull metal sheen of their wedding rings reminds Ling that they’re in this together, that this man was really his, and that there was nothing to worry about.

Wordlessly, he starts moving atop Zilong, thrusts and bounces that make audible slapping sounds—they make him blush harder, if that was even possible, and along with the sensations within him, it is almost impossible to keep himself or his moans contained. It also doesn’t help that with every move he makes, his cock brushes along the silk lining of his dress, the cherry on top of whatever kind of euphoria he’s experiencing. Slowly, but surely, his hips begin to move faster, determined to reach a familiar high. He pulls the other part of his dress’s neckline down, twisting his own nipple, and Zilong helps him again with the other one.

“You’re so beautiful right now, _baobei_ , do you know that?” Zilong says, ruggedly. Ling feels the hips underneath him begin to move slowly. “My gift. My husband. _Mine_.”

“Yours,” Ling says, just as Zilong’s thrust match his, hitting a sensitive spot. “ _Yours_.”

No words slip out of them out after that—breaths, murmurs, sighs are only exchanged as Ling collapses against Zilong’s chest, holding on for dear life as Zilong hits that spot again and again. Ling whines when his peak finally comes, the inside of his skirt becoming wet. Zilong follows him mere seconds later, Ling’s name a ghost on his lips.

They stay still, both catching their breath, and Zilong slowly pulls out minutes later. Ling feels a small stream of come trickle down his thigh, and snuggles even further into Zilong, embarrassed. “I have to clean up…”

“No, let me,” Zilong replies, “Your hips must be exhausted.”

“But—“ Ling tries to answer, but he couldn’t complain when Zilong gets out of bed and comes back with a wet wash cloth. He helps Ling out of the dress, and wipes away the leftover come on both of them. Instead, Ling only kisses him on the cheek as a thank you when he pulls the blankets over them.

“Where did that dress even come from anyway?”

“From Wanwan,” Ling says then yawns. “It was supposed to be a gag gift, but… well…”

“I see,” Zilong grins, pulling Ling closer to him. “I think you owe her a raise when the shop opens again.”

Ling only giggles as sleep finally takes over his muscles, content within his husband’s arms. “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
